A la conquête de toi
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, travaille depuis quelques années pour la boîte d'édition Shippuden. Un jour, il découvre que le nouveau DRH n'est nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki, son grand rival étant enfant et surtout son premier amour d'adolescent. Si lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Sasuke n'a jamais osé se déclarer, aujourd'hui l'Uchiha a suffisamment confiance en lui pour tenter le tout pour le tout.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout est à notre cher Kishimoto.

Rating : M –relation entre hommes. Légèrement OOC, Sasuke est moins antipathique que dans le manga.

Paring : NaruSasu. C'est et ça restera sans doute mon pairing préféré, devant le Soriku.

Résumé : Sasuke Uchiha, jeune expert-comptable de 30 ans, travaille depuis quelques années pour la boîte d'édition Shippuden. Un jour, à sa plus grande surprise, il découvre que le nouveau directeur des ressources humaines n'est nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki, son grand rival étant enfant et surtout son premier amour d'adolescent. Et si lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Sasuke n'a jamais osé se déclarer, aujourd'hui l'Uchiha a suffisamment confiance en lui pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Et il doit avant toute chose évincer Sai, le responsable éditorial qui semble lui aussi avoir des vues sur le jeune DRH. La bataille est ouverte !

Note : Il faut croire que la fin de Shippuden m'a redonné l'inspiration pour ce fandom. Jusqu'à ce que KH III m'inspire de nouveau pour Kingdom Hearts, je pense que je vais poser mes valises ici quelques temps ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A LA CONQUÊTE DE TOI

Sasuke Uchiha tira doucement une bouffée de cigarette. Si Itachi le voyait fumer sur l'une des terrasses de l'immeuble, il l'incendierait probablement et lui ferait la leçon sur les méfaits du tabac et sur l'hypocrisie de l'Etat qui dénonçait ce poison mais n'empêchait pas pour autant sa vente afin de s'en mettre plein les poches grâce aux taxes.

Oui, Itachi son frère était parfois pire qu'une mère pour Sasuke. Et pourtant Dieu seul savait combien leur mère Mikoto était déjà suffisamment paranoïaque quand cela concernait ses enfants. Mais heureusement pour l'heure, ni Itachi, ni Mikoto n'était là. Et Sasuke, en tant qu'expert-comptable, avait un métier suffisamment stressant pour se permettre une pause cigarette. De plus, il n'était pas un grand fumeur. Trois par jours lui suffisait généralement. Cinq lors des mauvaises journées. Et puis il était majeur, vacciné et tatoué, il pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait !

Sasuke tira une dernière latte tout en contemplant d'un regard blasé les buildings et les tours de verres qui s'élançaient vers le ciel. La ville cosmopolite de Konoha s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres mais les nombreux gratte-ciels d'aciers qui la constituaient, bouchaient l'horizon. Le regard ne pouvait pas se porter à plus de quelques mètres sans accrocher un bâtiment d'acier et de béton. Les rues serpentaient au milieu de ce capharnaüm, traçant des sillons rectilignes parcourus par une circulation intense. Le vrombissement des moteurs de voiture ne s'arrêtaient jamais, pas même au cœur de la nuit. Quelques espaces verts perçaient deci-delà entre deux bâtiments. Mais à Konoha, et comme dans la plupart des grandes villes du monde, l'asphalte l'avait emporté sur la nature et le gris macadam était la couleur dominante.

Sasuke qui avait presque toujours vécu ici, n'y faisait presque plus attention. Après quelques années d'études en comptabilité et finances, sur un lointain campus verdoyant où il avait commis toutes les bêtises que les jeunes-adultes doivent commettre loin de leur famille pour grandir et mûrir, Sasuke Uchiha avait décidé de retourner vivre dans sa ville natale, auprès des siens. Et avec un master comptabilité et finance en poche et plusieurs expériences en entreprises, le jeune homme s'était fait embauché sans difficulté dans la plus grande maison d'édition de la ville, Shippuden. Le directeur, Kurama Kyubi, un grand rouquin aux yeux presque rouge avait paraphé le contrat de suite après son entretien, 3 ans plus tôt.

Et aujourd'hui, à 30 ans, Sasuke était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs expert-comptable de sa génération. Kurama ne regrettait jamais son choix lorsqu'il jetait un œil sur les bilans financiers. Depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, Shippuden faisait toujours des bénéfices. Il était également l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de la ville, de par sa fonction et ses revenus mais aussi grâce à son physique de beau brun ténébreux. Sasuke y était habitué. Depuis son plus jeune âge, les filles lui couraient après en lui répétant à l'envie qu'elles le trouvaient beau avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux ébènes coiffés de façon stylisés, qui tranchaient sur sa peau opaline. Mais hélas pour elles, elles avaient trop de formes et il leur manquait un argument de taille entre les cuisses pour pouvoir plaire à l'Uchiha.

Quelqu'un vint s'appuyer sur le parapet à côté de Sasuke et sortit une cigarette. Le brun lui tendit son briquet et celui-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Shikamaru, un grand châtain dont les cheveux étaient en permanence attachés, ce qui lui faisait une coupe façon ananas, tira avec soulagement sur sa clope. L'assistant RH, n'était pas très bavard. Ou tout du moins, il trouvait que parler était trop fatigant. Cela ne gênait pas Sasuke qui lui-même était plutôt taciturne. En revanche cela avait tendance à agacer leur patron, Kurama qui assurait que quelqu'un travaillant dans le bureau des ressources humaines se devaient d'avoir un minimum de conversation.

Shikamaru répondait généralement qu'il n'était qu'assistant et qu'il n'avait pas à remplir le rôle de responsable - rôle dont-il ne voulait pas malgré les instances de son patron. Et Kurama bougonnait depuis presque deux ans, qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelqu'un qui lui convenait.

Sasuke et Shikamaru se gardaient de rétorquer que pour plaire à leur patron, il fallait savoir le remettre à sa place et que trouvait quelqu'un comme ça, ce n'était pas donné.

Dans l'entreprise, seuls l'expert-comptable et l'assistant RH savaient dire non à Kurama et lui clouer le bec. Les autres se contentaient de baisser la tête et de trembler de tous leurs membres dès qu'il traversait les couloirs de sa démarches assurée et altière, souhaitant de tout cœur ne pas attirer son regard et ses fureurs.

Kurama n'était pas un mauvais patron. Mais il était tempétueux. Et il avait du mal à contrôler son impulsivité. Sasuke et Shikamaru jouaient donc le rôle de garde-fou. Cela ne les dérangeaient pas outre-mesure, Sasuke car il était imbu de sa personne et savait que s'il claquait la porte, Kurama se retrouverait en difficulté et Shikamaru car il se foutait royalement de l'opinion de son patron et se contentait de faire son boulot comme il le fallait.

Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier portable.

-Bon..., des nouvelles de l'entretien avec l'hypothétique Responsable des Ressources Humaines ? S'enquit-il.

Shikamaru tira une bouffée de cigarette.

-Aucune. Ça fait 2h qu'il est dans le bureau.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Aucun candidat au poste n'avait tenu aussi longtemps.

-Serait-ce un miracle ? Demanda le brun.

-Il serait temps..., souffla Shikamaru, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel au-dessus de lui.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. Il fut soudain interrompit par l'arrivée d'une jeune blonde dynamique. Temari, la secrétaire personnelle de Kurama Kyubi, dont la chevelure frisée était séparés en deux couettes. La seule jeune-femme de la boîte qui osait envoyer sur les roses son patron. La seule qui avait décidé de mettre le grappin sur Shikamaru et qui se donnait les moyens pour y arriver.

Pour l'heure un grand sourire incurvait ses lèvres et son regard pétillait de satisfaction.

Sasuke sut de suite ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer.

-L'entretien est fini. Nous avons enfin un DRH ! Et il a beaucoup de caractère.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire tandis que Shikamaru écrasait sa cigarette au sol sous les remontrances de Temari. Enfin, après deux ans de recherches, Kyubi avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convenait !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru et Sasuke emboîtèrent le pas à Temari. Le grand patron voulait en effet leur présenter l'heureux élu. Sasuke espérait sincèrement que celui-ci saurait s'imposer face à Kyubi et ne se tirerait pas comme son prédécesseur à la première altercation.

Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil, deux jeunes gens sortant du bureau de Saï, le responsable éditorial qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir. Il comprit instantanément qu'un contrat avait sans doute été signé pour la publication d'une nouvelle œuvre.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il à Temari.

La jeune-femme jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux deux jeunes-gens, un bel homme grand aux cheveux argents et aux yeux bleu-vert et un plus petit tout aussi charmant aux cheveux châtains et aux iris bleu pétillantes de vivacité. Ils attendaient l'ascenseur d'un air satisfait.

-Ils travaillent pour une boîte de jeu vidéo, si j'ai bien compris. Sai veut apparemment adapter le jeu en manga. Kingdom Hearts je crois...

-Si c'est un jeu vidéo, il n'y a donc pas de dessinateur officiel. Qui serait le mangaka se chargeant de ça ? S'enquit Sasuke tout en calculant déjà mentalement les futurs dépenses de l'entreprise pour ce projet.

-Je ne sais pas...il faut voir avec Sai, c'est lui qui prend ce genre de décision.

Demander à un mangaka d'adapter une œuvre leur coûterait plus cher que d'acheter l'oeuvre originale d'un mangaka. Mais en contre-parti une œuvre déjà connue et ayant du succès sur un autre support, garantissait des bonnes ventes dès le début. Difficile au fond de déterminer ce qui serait le plus rentable. Sasuke se promit de se renseigner sur ce jeu.

-Déjà en train calculer les coûts..., constata Shikamaru.

-C'est mon métier, fit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur menant au dernier étage, où siégeait le bureau du directeur.

Témari frappa à la porte mais n'attendit même pas qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte et céda le passage aux deux garçons.

-Sasuke et Shikamaru sont là, monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

-Merci Témari, répondit le directeur de sa voix grave. Vous pouvez y aller.

Témari commençait à refermer la porte lorsque Kurama l'interpella.

-Vous ne me proposez même pas de m'apporter un café ?

-Vous en avez déjà bu un il y a une heure. En consommer trop serait dangereux pour votre rythme cardiaque, répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

-Garce ! ronchonna Kurama en croisant les doigts devant lui. Oser me priver de café.

Sasuke était toujours stupéfait par la façon dont Témari menait son patron à la baguette et surtout par le fait que ce dernier en redemandait encore. Il fallait croire qu'il était vraiment maso.

-Ah les femmes..., soupira Shikamaru en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

-Je vous plains Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce-qu'elle vous veut et qu'elle vous aura.

-Galère...

Sasuke de son côté, se contenta de promener son regard dans le vaste bureau de son directeur. Comme toujours, cette pièce tendue de tissus précieux et meublés de mobiliers sobres en acajou, lui coupait le souffle. Kurama avait vraiment beaucoup de goût. Tout était dans les tons ocre et feu. Ça s'accordait parfaitement avec son tempérament explosif et la couleur rousse de ses cheveux. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une tâche plus claire dans le paysage. Une chevelure dorée dépassait du dossier d'un fauteuil du petit salon où Kurama aimait recevoir ses invités plus prestigieux.

-Sasuke, Shikamaru, vous allez être contents ! Décréta Kurama en quittant son bureau. Venez.

Il étira sa longue et puissante silhouette, se mouvant avec une grâce inattendue pour un homme de sa taille et de sa corpulence. Kurama était impressionnant. Tout chez lui n'était que muscles et puissance. Sasuke ne serait pas étonné s'il apprenait un jour que son patron dirigeait une mafia locale, voire internationale. Il avait le gabarit ainsi que le caractère pour ce genre de chose.

Kurama s'approcha du petit salon où son invité se leva à son tour pour les saluer.

-Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, le nouveau Responsable des Ressources Humaines, fit-il en esquissant un petit sourire très satisfait.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprises tandis que le nouveau DRH serrait la main de Shikamaru tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux.

Comme n'aurait-il pas pu reconnaître ces épis blonds, ces yeux céruléens, ce teint hâlé et surtout ce satané sourire en tranche de courge ?

-Sasuke...ravi de te revoir, dit Naruto en lui tendant la main.

L'Uchiha la saisit, complètement stupéfait.

-Naruto..., murmura-t-il.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Kurama.

-Nous avons fréquentés les mêmes établissements scolaires jusqu'à la fin du lycée, expliqua le blond.

-Vraiment...vous étiez amis...intéressant…

-Pas du tout, le détrompa Naruto. Nous étions loin d'être amis. A dire vrai, nous ne pouvions pas nous encadrer.

Naruto pencha la tête, l'air songeur.

-Mais ça fait plus de dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je pense que nous devrions nous entendre.

-J'espère bien. Sasuke vous avez intérêt à être cordial. Il est hors de question que vous fassiez fuir mon nouveau DRH, c'est entendu ? décréta Kurama. D'autant que vous allez être souvent amenés à travailler ensemble.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il aurait été de toute façon bien en peine d'expliquer à Kurama que si sur les dernières années de lycée il s'était montré aussi dur avec Naruto, c'était tout simplement parce-qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelle attitude adopter face à ce blond complètement hétéro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke fixait son écran d'ordinateur qui affichait des lignes et des lignes de chiffres. D'ordinaire, Sasuke lisait du premier coup d'oeil ces listes de chiffres, s'amusant de voir les autres s'horrifier face à ce langage codé. Shikamaru était le seul à y comprendre un tant soit peu quelque chose mais comme il trouvait ça trop fatigant, il désertait généralement très rapidement le bureau de l'expert-comptable afin de rejoindre son équipe.

Il était 10h du matin et Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas au bout de 2h à avancer dans son travail. Les lignes de chiffres lui semblaient complètement hermétiques aujourd'hui. Et il savait très bien quelle était la cause de son manque de concentration.

Naruto Uzumaki, son ancien voisin et son amour d'adolescence était là, dans ce bâtiment. Naruto Uzumaki, ce garçon qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de 10 ans était aujourd'hui un bel homme, aussi énergique et enjoué que dans ses souvenirs mais avec une pointe d'assurance et de maturité que lui avait conféré ces dix dernières années et qui lui faisait cruellement défaut au lycée. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché Sasuke de l'aimer. De l'aimer follement, passionnément et surtout, silencieusement. De ravaler son chagrin et sa frustration lorsque le blond embrassait sa copine de l'époque, la timorée Hinata. Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux d'un hétérosexuel! Ça n'apportait que de la souffrance ! Et surtout quelle idée de tomber amoureux de Naruto tout simplement ! Le gars qui vous jalousait depuis l'école primaire, avec lequel vous étiez en rivalité constante, qui vous enviait vos bonnes notes et votre succès auprès des filles...comme si Sasuke en avait quelque chose à faire des filles !

Mais la véritable cause de la jalousie et de la rivalité maladive de Naruto envers Sasuke, c'était Sakura. Sakura, la petite fille et plus tard la jolie adolescente dont Naruto était éperdument amoureux. Sakura qui elle, nourrissait depuis son enfance une obsession pour Sasuke et qui se moquait sans cesse de Naruto. A la fin du collège, lorsque Sasuke s'était rendu compte qu'il était vraiment gay et que son cœur explosait dès que Naruto le regardait, il avait trouvé leur triangle amoureux d'une ironie mordante. Naruto aimait Sakura, qui aimait Sasuke, qui aimait Naruto. La preuve par trois qu'on ne voyait pas ça seulement dans les romans et les mangas.

Ce triangle amoureux avait duré encore deux ans. Jusqu'à la Terminale. Jusqu'à ce que, pour une raison mystérieuse, Naruto ne commence à sortir avec la timide Hinata -à la surprise de tous et au désespoir muet de Sasuke- et que Sakura ne fréquente Lee, un gars insupportable et terriblement moche du point de vue de Sasuke.

Le brun n'avait pas compris les raisons qui avaient mis fin à ce triangle amoureux. Il avait juste vu, impuissant, Naruto s'éloigner de lui. Le blond ne cherchait plus la compétition. Ne le provoquait plus. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa copine ou à réviser, ce qui était très étranges compte tenu du fait que Naruto n'avait jamais été un élève assidu. Face à tant de sérieux et de constance, Sasuke en était tombé encore plus follement amoureux. Sakura s'était à la surprise générale, rapprochée du blond. Mais en tant qu'amie. Elle le faisait réviser pendant des heures et même durant le week-end, lui balançant des livres sur la tête dès qu'il s'endormait ou disait une bêtise, tandis qu'Hinata l'encourageait du regard et que Lee débitait des phrases toutes faîtes sur la « force de la jeunesse »...insupportable !

Sasuke observait cet étrange quatuor de loin, jalousant silencieusement les liens qui les rattachaient à Naruto. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il n'arrivait pas à assumer son homosexualité et Naruto était hétérosexuel. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer un jour et lui annoncer ses sentiments. Cela n'aurait aucun sens pour le blond. Et puis ça n'aurait servi à rien. Alors Sasuke s'était contenté de l'observer, de fantasmer sur lui aussi. Et de le féliciter intérieurement lorsque le blond avait obtenu son bac avec mention Bien.

Sasuke avait de son côté eu mention Très Bien. Mais c'était normal, il faisait partie de la famille des Uchiha et avait pour frère aîné Itachi, le génie de la famille, bachelier à seulement quatorze ans et patron d'une multinationale à vingt ans. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas obtenir son diplôme sans mention.

Et puis après le baccalauréat, tout le monde était parti dans des directions différentes, loin de Konoha. Sasuke qui n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, n'avait gardé aucun contact. Il avait juste appris par sa mère, voisine des Uzumaki, que Naruto avait brillamment réussi ses études et qu'il avait toujours pour meilleurs amis Sakura et Kiba. Il avait aussi su que sa relation avec Hinata n'avait pas survécu à l'université. Mais à part ça, rien de plus. Et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Même s'il lui arrivait de penser parfois à Naruto, lui aussi avait fait sa vie de son côté, rencontré quelques hommes, assumé auprès des siens ses préférences. Son père avait failli avoir un malaise ce jour-là. Il avait mis du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais au bout de quelques années, il avait fini par se faire à l'idée. Sa mère et Itachi lui avaient juste souri pour le rassurer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour eux. Itachi s'était même révélé très observateur en lui avouant qu'il se doutait de ses sentiments pour Naruto. Ce jour-là, il lui avait aussi dit que Sasuke avait bien fait de ne rien tenter, que ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment mais que si ça devait se faire entre eux, alors ils se retrouveraient. A l'époque, Sasuke avait souri face à l'optimisme légendaire de son aîné. Il ne pensait pas revoir vraiment un jour Naruto. Et puis quand bien même il l'aurait croisé, cela n'aurait rien changé, le blond n'était pas gay, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se tapa la tête contre le clavier d'ordinateur. Devait-il voir l'arrivée de Naruto dans l'entreprise comme un signe ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino, l'éditrice en chef du pôle shojo, une sémillante blonde à la longue chevelure, se précipita vers Sasuke à la pause déjeuner pour se pendre à son bras. Le brun, habitué à ce comportement expansif, ne fit aucune remarque.

-Sasuke ! Tu as vu le nouveau DRH ?

-Bien entendu...

-Il a fait le tour de tous les services, continua-t-elle. Il est sexyyy ! Toutes les filles sont dans tous leurs états. On a un nouveau beau garçon à mâter. Et puis il a l'air très gentil. En tout cas il s'est montré très chaleureux.

-Super...

-Tu n'as pas un petit-ami ? Demanda Gaara, l'éditeur en chef du pôle seinen et accessoirement frère de Témari.

-Je ne fais que regarder, se défendit Ino. Et puis Saï lui a déjà mis le grappin dessus. Il l'a baladé dans tout l'immeuble en lui coulant des regards qui en disaient longs sur ses intentions.

-Vraiment ? Naruto en a pensé quoi ? S'enquit Témari.

-ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Ou alors il n'a pas remarqué que Saï était intéressé.

-Il n'est pas gay, grogna Sasuke en sirotant son café.

-Il est bi, intervint pour la première fois Shikamaru.

Les autres membres du groupe se turent et regardèrent le jeune châtain comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Témari.

-Il me l'a dit, répondit Shikamaru. Nous parlions des filles en général, je lui expliquais que je les trouvais trop galère et il en a profité pour me glisser que c'était pour ça qu'il aimait aussi les hommes car c'était moins compliqué, exposa doctement Shikamaru.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le café de Sasuke tangua dangereusement dans sa main et quelques gouttes s'en échappèrent. Naruto était bi ?

-Moins compliqué ! s'échauffa Témari. Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Les mecs, vous êtes aussi tordus que les filles ! Et si vous avez besoin d'exemple, j'ai de quoi vous satisfaire !

-Rhooo...pourquoi les plus beaux garçons sont toujours gays ! Râla Ino en fusillant Sasuke d'un regard accusateur.

Il était mis dans le même lot que Naruto. Sexy et intouchable.

-Merci pour moi qui ne suis pas gay, intervint Gaara.

-Toi c'est pire ! Tu as quelqu'un, râla la blondinette qui avait également eu des vues sur le beau rouquin avant d'apprendre qu'il était pris.

-Naruto n'est pas gay, il est bi et célibataire. Il joue dans les deux camps et en ce moment il se balade sur le filet au centre. Son cœur est à prendre mesdames et messieurs, ajouta Témari.

Shikamaru se racla la gorge.

-T'es intéressé ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Le provoqua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il sera réactif, LUI.

Aussitôt le fiel de la jalousie sourda dans le cœur de Sasuke. PAS touche à Naruto !

-Et bien tente ta chance, fit l'assistant RH.

-Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux ! cingla Sasuke.

Tous les autres le regardèrent d'un air étonné. C'était très rare quand Sasuke élevait la voix. Généralement un regard froid suffisait à vous faire rentrer dans vos petits souliers. L'Uchiha perdait très rarement son calme.

-Quoi... ne me dis pas qu'il te plait ? S'étonna Témari.

-Oh... C'est trop mignon, s'enthousiasma Ino. C'est la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser à quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai jamais dit...

-Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas ! Enchaîna-t-elle. Tu mérites un beau gosse gentil comme lui. En plus je parie qu'il doit être super fougeux au lit !

-Ino ! la gronda gentiment Témari tandis que Sasuke piquait un léger fard.

Lui aussi était persuadé que Naruto devait être très talentueux dans ce domaine.

-Et bien que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit une voix masculine rieuse. On dirait que vous fomenter un complot.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et firent face à l'objet de leur discussion, leur nouveau DRH.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement. Naruto en chemise à manche courte et pantalon cintré était tout simplement à tomber. Il avait toujours en tête l'adolescent débraillé dans tes tenues aux couleurs vives, généralement orangés, allez savoir pourquoi…. Le voir porter avec autant d'aisance des vêtements aussi bien coupés et sobres contrastait radicalement avec son style d'autrefois.

-« Tu viens d'arrêter de respirer», chuchota Ino.

-« Idiote », répondit-il à voix basse.

Près de Naruto, Sasuke eut la désagréable surprise de voir Saï. Ce dernier, magnifique avec son visage finement ciselé, ses longs cils tranchant sur sa peau pâle et ses courts cheveux d'un beau noir de jais, couvait Naruto d'un air possessif.

Sasuke lui lança un regard sombre et plein de défi. Le responsable éditorial arqua un sourcil de surprise. Malgré leur différent statu, ils étaient en rivalité pour beaucoup de choses mais jusqu'à présent, les aventures sentimentales n'étaient jamais entrées en ligne de compte. Pour la simple raison que Sasuke n'avait pas eu d'aventures sentimentales depuis qu'il était rentré dans la boîte. Mais là, l'Uchiha n'allait pas laisser Saï s'accaparer Naruto.

Si enfin, après toutes ces années, il avait une chance avec le blond, il n'allait certainement pas rester assis les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

Il ferait tout pour conquérir le blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...

 _J'avoue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire intervenir Riku et Sora dans cette histoire. Ceux-là sont plus ou moins issus de ma fanfiction « Les Jeux de l'Amour »._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout est à notre cher Kishimoto.

Rating : M – relation entre hommes. Légèrement OOC, Sasuke est moins antipathique que dans le manga.

Paring : NaruSasu. C'est et ça restera sans doute mon pairing préféré, devant le Soriku.

Résumé : Sasuke Uchiha, jeune expert-comptable de 30 ans, travaille depuis quelques années pour la boîte d'édition Shippuden. Un jour, à sa plus grande surprise, il découvre que le nouveau directeur des ressources humaines n'est nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki, son grand rival étant enfant et surtout son premier amour d'adolescent. Et si lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Sasuke n'a jamais osé se déclarer, aujourd'hui l'Uchiha a suffisamment confiance en lui pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Et il doit avant toute chose évincer Saï, le responsable éditorial qui semble lui aussi avoir des vues sur le jeune DRH. La bataille est ouverte !

Note : ça s'oriente de plus en plus vers le rire. Et on va essentiellement rester du point de vu de Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A LA CONQUÊTE DE TOI

Une douce bise printanière soufflait ce matin-là, débarrassant la ville de ses miasmes et charriant les doux effluves des plantes qui s'éveillaient peu à peu d'un long sommeil réparateur. Les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement, esquissant des pas de danses afin de séduire leur futur partenaire.

Accoudé à la rambarde de sa terrasse, Sasuke sirotait doucement son café. Le jeune trentenaire avait choisi son appartement en périphérie de la ville. Ça lui faisait une petite trotte jusqu'à son travail mais au moins, quand il était chez lui, il pouvait profiter d'un semblant de nature et de quiétude. La petite résidence dans laquelle il avait acheté son appartement était propre, clôturée et tapissée de petits jardins. Les charges étaient assez élevées mais avec son salaire plus que confortable, il pouvait se permettre de se payer ce petit coin de paradis. Et puis, comble de chance, la ligne de tramway qui passait devant chez lui l'emmenait directement à son travail. Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Et ça lui évitait d'affronter les embouteillages de Konoha avec sa belle voiture rutilante.

Sasuke finit son café tranquillement. Il était déjà habillé de pied en cap. Le petit-déjeuner était la dernière étape avant de franchir la porte d'entrée pour aller au bureau.

Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé quand il mettait les pieds dans le bâtiment, une faim qui lui tordait les entrailles quand il sillonnait les couloirs du 4ème étage où se tenaient le pôle Ressources Humaines.

Et quand par « hasard » son regard d'obsidienne croisait celui céruléen du nouveau DRH, son souffle se faisait court et ses pulsions cardiaques devaient affoler les rythmes sinusoïdaux d'un électrocardiogramme. Il parvenait néanmoins à garder son masque froid et distant. Mais pourtant une chose évidente l'avait transpercé telle une lame chauffée à blanc : après plus de 10 ans, il était encore et toujours irrémédiablement amoureux de Naruto.

Et ce n'était pas l'image de l'adolescent de 18 ans qu'il chérissait, futile souvenir d'une époque passée. Non, c'était bien le charisme de l'homme de 30 ans qui lui plaisait dorénavant.

Même si Naruto avait gardé sa personnalité franche et bouillonnante, le blond, tout comme lui, avait mûri. Il avait appris à arrondir les angles, à faire des concessions. Il avait sans doute souffert, pris des claques, commis des erreurs. Toutes ces petites choses qui n'ont l'air de rien comme ça, mais qui mises bout-à-bout, vous permettent d'apprendre, de mieux vous connaître et de mieux vous réaliser. Naruto était toujours aussi impulsif et généreux. Mais il n'était plus le gamin exubérant et tête à claque d'avant. Tout comme Sasuke n'était plus le loup solitaire, souffrant de son homosexualité et se cachant derrière une façade froide et une arrogance extrême. Certes, il était toujours prétentieux et un brin taciturne. Mais il était aussi plus ouvert, plus enclin à comprendre, pardonner et faire des concessions.

Ils avaient grandi. Et ils s'entendaient bien.

Mais Sasuke désirait en réalité qu'ils s'entendent mieux que ça. Il voulait enfin obtenir ce qu'il n'avait pas su demander il y avait plus de dix ans. Seulement il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire le premier pas en amour. Généralement, les femmes et plus tard les hommes, venaient toujours à lui. Il n'avait qu'à faire son choix et se servir. Et il se servait peu. Car Sasuke était loin d'être ce qu'on appelait communément un cœur d'artichaut. Bien au contraire. Malgré son succès, il n'avait eu en tout et pour tout que trois compagnons. Et un seul avec lequel il était resté plus d'un an. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qu'il avait accepté de présenter à sa famille. Cette relation avait tout de même duré presque de trois ans. Elle avait pris fin lorsqu'il avait décidé de retourner vivre à Konoha.

Pour autant, même si ses trois ex avaient pour point communs d'avoir tous les cheveux et les yeux clairs et d'être de joyeux compagnons, il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec Naruto. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait quotidiennement, l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Il avait toujours cherché l'Uzumaki en eux. Et il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé totalement.

Pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Naruto dans ce monde et que par un coup de chance, ce dernier travaillait à l'étage juste en dessous du sien.

Sasuke ignorait si c'était le destin ou le hasard, mais il avait bien l'intention de mettre cela à profit. Et pour cela, il devrait mettre Saï hors course. Et surtout apprendre à draguer. Mais bon sang….comment faisait-on pour draguer ?

Soudain le brun eut un éclair de génie (mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?) Après tout, le pôle ecchi (oui, hélas, il y avait un pôle ecchi et un pôle yaoï, paraîtrait-il que ça marchait aussi bien que les shonens et les shojos…) avait le bonheur d'être dirigé par le plus grand pervers de tous les temps, qui ferait passer presque pour innocent le cher marquis de Sade, à savoir le grand Jiraya, surnommé en catimini l'Ermite Pervers !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke pénétra dans l'antre du pôle ecchi. Il se sentait un peu gêné en traversant ce long corridor desservant les bureaux des différents éditeurs, tapissés d'affiches de mangas sur lesquelles des demoiselles en tenues très légères, exhibaient leurs attributs disproportionnés (sérieusement, comment voulez-vous qu'elles aient une poitrine aussi rebondie et une taille aussi fine ? C'était complètement irréaliste!).

Sasuke regardait droit devant lui, n'étant pas très à l'aise dans cet univers. Non pas parce-qu'il n'était pas attiré par les femmes. Mais parce-qu'il avait toujours trouvé les mangas érotiques destinés au public masculin un peu malsain. Les filles y étaient souvent dans des positions et des situations étranges qu'il ne trouvait absolument pas excitantes. Ceci dit, le pôle yaoï, dirigé par Karin savait parfaitement renvoyer la balle à ces messieurs en emmenant ses héros masculins à pratiquer le sexe entre hommes dans des circonstances parfois dérangeantes. Sasuke n'était pas non un plus attiré par le yaoï. Les situations de ces mangas reflétaient très rarement la réalité. Surtout quand il s'agissait des mangas, sélectionnés par Karin. Là on pouvait être sûr qu'il y aurait quelques tentacules surgit de nulle part qui viendraient se mêler aux ébats ou bien des scènes sado-maso. Heureusement la douce Konan et le nonchalant Suigetsu (qui avait atterri dans ce pôle sans savoir pourquoi mais au fond il s'en fichait royalement) parvenaient à faire publier des yaoïs plus soft et des shonen-aï, car avec les sélections de Karin il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché et il aurait été difficile de se constituer un véritable public. Oui, grâce au Ciel, toutes les filles n'étaient pas aussi sadiques que la rouquine. Et si par hasard, Konan et Suigetsu n'arrivaient pas à calmer les velléités de leur responsable, Sasuke après consultation du titre, se faisait un plaisir de serrer le budget du pôle yaoï sous un faux prétexte. Karin et lui entretenaient d'ailleurs une relation assez conflictuelle à cause de ça. Karin l'adorait et le détestait à la fois. Elle l'adorait car il était beau et classe et gay. Elle le détestait car il ne la laissait pas éditer ce qu'elle désirait même si Saï avait donné son aval et qu'il limitait son budget. Et aussi parce-qu'il était irrémédiablement gay et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Karin était un paradoxe à elle toute seul. Et quand Sasuke entrait (trop souvent à son goût) dans le pôle yaoï pour se quereller avec elle, il savait qu'il aurait un mal de crâne insupportable pour le restant de la journée.

Mais pour l'heure, Sasuke se tenait devant la porte de Jiraya et se demandait quel futile prétexte il pourrait évoquer pour aborder ce qu'il voulait savoir : comment on fait pour draguer ?

Il resta figé face à la porte quelques secondes quand brusquement une présence derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

-Salut Sasuke, l'interpella Kakashi derrière le masque habituel qui lui couvrait pour des raisons mystérieuses le bas du visage.

Sasuke rendit le salut à l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant malgré son jeune âge. Kakashi était un des nombreux éditeurs travaillant sous la responsabilité de Jiraya. Et il était un des plus grands fans de l'Ermite Pervers, écrivain de roman érotique à ses heures perdus.

-Que fais-tu ici ? C'est rare de te voir là ?

-Je dois parler à Jiraya, fit le brun d'un ton laconique.

-Oh...je vois...tu veux l'empêcher de pervertir le nouveau DRH. Mais tu sais, c'est trop tard, Naruto est déjà passé hier pour le féliciter de ses œuvres écrites et des mangas qu'il sélectionne. Apparemment notre DRH est un petit coquin, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sasuke tenta de garder un masque impassible alors qu'il apprenait que Naruto aimait les romans et les mangas érotiques choisis par Jiraya. Connaissant les goûts du responsable ecchi, devait-il prendre peur ? Ou au contraire, devait-il trouver cela terriblement excitant ?

Sasuke se rabroua. Il ne devait surtout pas commencé à avoir des fantasmes éveillés. Il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'il se tape une érection là, tout de suite. Son égo en prendrait un coup. Et puis, il n'était plus un adolescent de 17 ans contraint de cacher son désir en portant des jeans et des tee-shirts longs dès qu'il mâtait discrètement Naruto pendant les cours ou ses matchs de basket ! Un peu de retenu !

Kakashi profita de son débat intérieur, pour passer devant lui (son masque dissimulant le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres car il supputait les pensées de l'expert-comptable) et poussa la porte du responsable de service.

-Jiraya-senseï ! Quelqu'un pour vous ! annonça-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

Jiraya, un grand homme à la longue chevelure couleur neige, était assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur, un sourire libidineux sur les lèvres. Des sons plus qu'explicites, sortaient des haut-parleurs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas couper le son quand vous regardez un porno? râla Sasuke, franchement mal-à-l'aise.

Kakashi s'assit en face de son supérieur, pas le moins du monde indisposé.

-Sasuke, que fais-tu là ? lui demanda l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui en tant qu'aîné de la boite, tutoyait tout le monde.

L'Uchiha ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa demande, surtout avec la présence de Kakashi dans la même pièce, alors il tenta une voie alternative.

-Kakashi m'a appris que vous aviez rencontré notre nouveau DRH. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop choqué.

Jiraya éclata de rire. Il manipula sa souris et mit enfin la vidéo en pause.

-Penses-tu ! Ce petit s'y connait aussi bien que moi ! Voire même mieux puisqu'il a également eu des expériences avec des hommes.

-Il n'a vraiment rien à cacher pour parler aussi ouvertement de ses préférences, intervint Kakashi tout en ayant le nez dans un livre.

-Et de quoi donc avez-vous parlé ? s'enquit Sasuke.

-Tu es bien curieux ? C'est très rare quand tu descends ici. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas dépasser le budget ce trimestre-ci, je ne suis pas comme Karin. Et tous les titres sur lesquels mes éditeurs travaillent ont été validé par Saï.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur le buste.

-J'espère bien, un seul éditeur à rappeler régulièrement à l'ordre me suffit, marmonna-t-il.

-Normalement ce n'est pas à toi de le faire mais à Tsunade. C'est elle la sous-directrice, non ?

-Tsunade est souvent en déplacement afin de chercher de nouveau partenaires commerciaux.

-Mouais…. Et pour traîner aux tables de jeux de toute la ville, continua avec bonhommie l'homme. Enfin après tout, chacun son pêché mignon.

Sasuke secoua la tête mais esquissa un micro-sourire. Malgré la taquinerie de Jiraya, il était visible que l'homme éprouvait une sincère affection pour sa grande amie, Tsunade.

-Vous avez le vice du sexe, elle a le vice du jeu et Orochimaru a le vice des expériences qui tournent mal, dit-il.

Jiraya éclata d'un rire franc.

-Le grand souci avec ce vieux serpent d'Orochimaru, c'est que son vice peut parfois apporter des problèmes à l'entreprise, comme lorsqu'il a voulu installer ce nouveau programme de sa propre conception afin d'empêcher la NSA d'espionner nos données et qu'il a fait sauter tout le matériel informatique de la boîte, tu t'en souviens Kakashi ?

-Parfaitement. Et ça a lui a valu le surnom d'Orochimaru, le programmeur fou. Kyubi était dans une rage folle ce jour-là…J'ai cru qu'il allait l'étriper.

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas effrayé Orochimaru. Il a eu le culot de lui répondre que c'était de sa faute car le matériel informatique était trop obsolète pour son programme.

-Il faut bien admettre que c'est un génie dans son domaine, dit l'homme aux mèches grises.

Jiraya haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu. Puis son attention se reporta sur Sasuke.

-Bon, si tu n'es pas là pour parler budget, pourquoi es-tu venu ? A moins que tu veuilles que je te file un manga ou un roman érotique ? Mais je te préviens, ce ne sont que des couples hétéros qui sont mis en scène. Si tu veux deux mecs, tu devrais aller voir Karin.

-Non, c'est pas ça, dit Sasuke.

Il ne voulait surtout pas aller voir Karin. L'autre folle allait encore l'harceler.

-Alors ?

Sasuke se racla la gorge. C'était assez difficile mais bon…un Uchiha n'avait peur de rien. Et il allait devoir se jeter à l'eau.

-Il se trouve que…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dernièrement et j'aurai besoin de conseils…

Jiraya et Kakashi restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs en entendant l'aveu. Quoi ? Le si imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha avait quelqu'un en vue ? Donc même les miracles existaient ?

-Non ? Sasuke ? Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Kakashi.

-C'est génial mon gars ! s'exclama Jiraya en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos. A ton âge, ce n'est pas normal et surtout ce n'est pas bon de rester seul si longtemps ! Les pornos, c'est bien beau mais ça ne contente pas son homme.

Sasuke grimaça. Ça devenait presque un supplice cette histoire. Finalement l'option d'aller chercher des renseignements auprès de Karin commençait à vraiment s'implanter dans son esprit.

-Et que veux-tu savoir précisément ? s'enquit l'homme en croisant les bras sur le buste, d'un air profondément concerné.

-Co…comment on fait pour aborder quelqu'un.., enfin lui faire comprendre que…

-Tu as envie de lui ? le coupa-t-il. Bah vu que c'est un mec qui t'intéresse, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse et de subtilité qu'avec une femme.

-Vous n'être pas un grand délicat avec les femmes, sensei, lui rappela Kakashi.

-Comment ça je ne suis pas délicat ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu n'y connais rien Kakashi. Ce n'est pas en batifolant avec ce professeur des écoles, cet Iruka, que tu vas comprendre quelque chose aux femmes.

-Vous êtes gay ? s'étonna Sasuke en écarquilla les yeux.

-Pas du tout, lui appris Jiraya. Mais…cet homme a su le convaincre de renoncer aux femmes.

-Il n'a absolument rien fait pour me convaincre sensei, cela m'a pris par surprise. C'est sa personnalité qui m'a séduite, pas son genre.

-Tout le monde est gay ici ! s'affola Jiraya, je suis le seul représentant du mâle hétéro.

-ca vous étonne tant que ça ? Vous travaillez dans une boîte d'édition, lieu où il y a une majorité de femme. C'est presque normal que la plupart des rares hommes ici soient gays, se moqua Sasuke.

-Seuls Saï et Sasuke sont vraiment gays, sensei, rappela Kakashi. Naruto est bi. Néji, Gaara et Shikamaru sont hétéro. Je vois mal Kurama frayer avec des hommes. Quant-à Orochimaru…

-Le doute est permis, continua Jiraya. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il ait une vie sexuelle. Ou alors avec ses ordinateurs.

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc en se moquant de son vieil ami.

Lui, Orochimaru et Tsunade formaient les bases solides de la société montée par Kyuubi. Ils avaient été les premiers à y travailler. Les plus fiables et les plus performants. Kyuubi dirigeait certes l'entreprise, mais sans ce trio de génie, la boite n'aurait pas marché et ça Kyuubi le savait parfaitement et leur en était reconnaissant. Alors même s'ils n'en faisaient souvent qu'à leur tête et commettaient des petites erreurs le directeur leur pardonnait et fermait les yeux tant que cela ne portait pas préjudice à Shippuden.

-Et pour en revenir au sujet…comment on fait pour…

-Emmener quelqu'un dans son lit ? continua Jiraya.

-Oui…enfin dans sa vie…

-Faut lui faire des avances !

-Ah ?

-De longs regards appuyés avec des sous-entendus. Faut être clairs.

-Comment ?

-Tu le lâches pas du regard, tu lui fais comprendre que t'es intéressé. Tu cherches à passer du temps avec lui pour parler de tout et de rien. Fais-lui des compliments sur sa façon de parler, de s'habiller. Ries à ses blagues. Même si elles ne sont pas drôles. Impressionne-le ! Comporte-toi en prédateur. C'est lui ta proie !

Sasuke blêmissait à vue d'œil. Tout ça, il ne savait pas le faire. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire la moindre chose pour attirer les regards.

-C'est compris, petit ? lui demanda Jiraya.

-Hnn…

Il lui donna une bonne accolade.

-Allez courage ! Avec ton beau visage, ça ne peut que bien se passer ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai du travail.

Et sur ce, l'éditeur se cala de nouveau devant son ordinateur afin de remettre sa vidéo en route.

-Senseï, tenta Kakashi, je voulais savoir à propos….

Mais trop tard, le son revint dans la pièce et les cris d'orgasme d'une femme retentirent de nouveau.

Sasuke battit en retraite manu-militari. De toute façon il avait eu les informations qu'il désirait. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à les appliquer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke était dans le bureau de Karin. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'y était pas allé par choix ni pour obtenir la moindre information. Au contraire, il était présent sur les lieux car il avait entendu circuler des échos de couloirs dérangeants pour lesquels il avait besoin de précisions. Et comme le responsable éditorial n'était pas présent ce matin, il avait dû aller voir l'éditrice elle-même.

Les bras croisés, il contemplait la rouquine d'un air légèrement contrarié. Cette dernière, assise à son bureau, ne semblait pas faire grand cas de lui.

-Karin…, fit-il afin qu'elle daigne enfin le remarquer.

-Sasuke…, un problème ? dit-elle sans lever les yeux sur lui.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été désigné pour t'occuper du manga Kingdom Hearts…

-En effet…

-C'est un shonen à la base. Explique-moi comme est-il possible que tu t'occupes d'un shonen ?

Karin leva ses yeux cerclés par sa monture noire et lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Parce-qu'à cause de toi, le hard-yaoï dans lequel je voulais investir, s'est vu refusé, tempêta la rouquine. J'ai beau t'aimer à la folie, je ne peux pas te pardonner de saboter mon travail. Et comme Kingdom Hearts promet d'être un long projet, on me l'a filé afin de m'occuper. Crois-moi, moi non plus je ne suis pas ravie de travailler sur un shonen. Pas d'amour entre hommes et seulement des scènes de combats ! C'est horrible ! Et encore que je peux m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de filles dans cette histoire.

Sasuke écoutait Karin se lamenter sur les injustices de la vie et le fait que personne ne reconnaisse la vraie valeur de son travail d'un air blasé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui tenait ce discours. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mangas sur lesquels Suigetsu et Konan bossaient, étaient toujours validés et pas les siens.

L'Uchiha s'apprêtait à fuir ces jérémiades. Il allait dès que possible en discuter avec Saï.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'objet de son affection.

-Karin, t'as pas d'autres yaoï à me filer ? J'ai fini ceux que tu m'avais passés. Hé Sasuke ! Que fais-tu là ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux de surprises en apercevant les mangas que Naruto tenait dans ses mains. C'était sérieux ? Il lisait vraiment du yaoï.

-Naruto, pas maintenant, je suis occupée ! le rabroua Karin.

Le blond se figea sur le seuil de la porte.

-Quel accueil, maugréa-t-il.

-Je crois que je l'ai mise de mauvaise humeur, expliqua le brun.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? chuchota le blond.

-Elle m'en veut de mettre mon véto pour certains des yaoïs qu'elle voudrait publier.

-Pff…tu m'étonnes. Ma cousine a des goûts trop bizarres. Vraiment on se demande comme elle peut trouver des situations pareilles excitantes…

Sasuke bugga un moment.

-Ta cousine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ouais…Karin Uzumaki. T'as pas fait le rapprochement ?

-J'ai jamais fait attention à son nom de famille, expliqua le brun.

-Héé ! Surtout faîtes comme si j'étais pas là alors que vous êtes dans mon bureau ! explosa la rouquine.

-Mais Karin, avoue que t'as des goûts tordus, exposa son cousin. Même moi qui lit le yaoï je t'ai déjà expliqué que je voyais pas ce qui te plaisait dans ces…histoires. Au moins dans les œuvres dont s'occupent Suigestsu et Konan, c'est à peu près réalistes et ….

-Je ne te permets pas critiquer mes goûts en matière d'œuvres littéraires !

-Faut pas déconner non plus…j'appelle pas ça des œuvres littéraires, grogna Naruto.

-Sortez tous les deux de mon bureau ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

-On sait sans doute mieux que toi comment ça se passe en vrai ! rétorqua Naruto qui était en train de s'échauffer face à l'entêtement de sa cousine.

-Aaaah Sasuke ! Comment tu peux oser être gay ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air blessé en balançant un bouquin sur le susnommé.

Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque en soupirant. Il était habitué.

-Mais c'est trop mignon, ajouta-t-elle soudain des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Bon sang ! Elle est trop flippante ! Viens on se barre ! décréta Naruto en attrapant Sasuke par le poignet.

Ce dernier se laissa remorquer sans protester, trop estomaqué par la scène qui venait de se jouer. Et aussi parce-que l'endroit où Naruto enserrait son poignet irradiait d'une douce chaleur qui remontait doucement le long de son bras.

Naruto bifurqua dans un autre couloir et poussa la porte-fenêtre menant à une des nombreuses terrasses du bâtiment. Au plus grand déplaisir de Sasuke, il lui relâcha le poignet et fit quelques pas. Enfin il explosa de rire, les mangas toujours dans la main.

-Ma cousine a un caractère explosif. Une vraie Uzumaki.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur le buste et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il admirait silencieusement le blond qui irradiait sur ce balcon, tel un soleil. Et il repensa aux conseils de Jiraya. Peut-être était-il temps de les appliquer ?

-Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre toi et Karin, dit-il en s'approchant du blond.

-Mmm ? Mets-là à côté de ma mère et l'air de famille te sautera aux yeux.

Sasuke se planta près de Naruto. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille mais n'étaient pas de même constitution. L'Uzumaki était plus massif, plus solide. Lui, il était plus fin, sa musculature était plus déliée. Et pourtant pour s'être tant battu avec lui autrefois, il savait qu'ils étaient aussi puissants l'un que l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait faim d'un autre genre de corps-à corps. Et il allait devoir se lancer car si même avec Naruto ils s'entendaient bien mieux qu'auparavant depuis les deux semaines qu'ils se côtoyaient, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté dans l'attitude du blond.

Alors…qu'avait dit Jiraya à ce sujet… ? Faire un compliment…voyons, voyons…

-Euh…au fait…je voulais dire…que…(trouver une idée, trouver une idée…) je te trouve moins idiot qu'avant (Bravo Sasuke ! ça c'est du compliment).

La mâchoire de Naruto manqua se fracasser sur le sol.

-Enfin...je veux dire…tu as évolué. Tu es plus….enfin moins….tu ne brailles plus autant qu'avant. On te remarque toujours…mais par parce-que tu cries…parce-que tu cries plus. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Mais c'est bien….

Naruto continuait de le fixer d'un air incrédule. Alors là, Sasuke tu gères l'affaire, c'est magnifique ! Continue de t'enterrer !

-Non en fait on te remarque maintenant car tu es mieux…physiquement. C'est pas que tu étais pas bien avant…mais c'est mieux là…enfin tu vois… ?

Pitié une corde ! Sasuke voulait une corde ! Qu'on l'achève ! Vite ! Qui avait dit que c'était facile de draguer ?

-Sasuke…t'es trop bizarre, limite plus flippant que Karin, fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke perdit soudain son envie de le draguer.

-Hnn...baka ! Ne me compare pas à ta cousine !

Certes, il s'était enferré dans ses tentatives de compliments mais c'était pas une raison pour l'insulter en le comparant à l'autre cinglée.

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Je te retrouve là ! dit-il.

Sasuke esquissa un micro-sourire et s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Saï fit brusquement irruption sur la terrasse.

-Ah Naruto te voilà… je suis venu plus tôt exprès. Je vais t'emmener dans ce petit restaurant dont je te parlais. Tu viens ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un air incertain. Comme ce dernier affichait un air maussade tout en fusillant Saï d'un regard noir, le blond haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le responsable éditorial.

-Saï, il faut qu'on parle….certes on a bien le budget pour Kingdom Hearts, mais je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu as confié ce shonen à Karin ?

Ce dernier le fixa de son regard torve, impassible.

-Néji n'a plus d'éditeur dans le pôle shonen disponibles pour un si long projet. Et comme tu as mis ton véto pour le dernier manga que désirait faire publier Karin…

-Mais il y avait de scènes de viol avec un martien plein de tentacules pénétrant un humain par tous les orifices de son corps ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! Je ne comprends même pas que tu aies donné ton accord pour une telle acquisition !

Saï haussa à peine les épaules, gardant toujours un visage de marbre.

-Normalement l'expert-comptable n'a pas à intervenir dans le choix éditorial.

-Bien entendu qu'il peut, surtout quand il s'agit d'œuvre aussi…pernicieuses et malsaines ! Tu veux faire couler la boîte ou quoi ?

-Karin semble aimer. Si ces œuvres existent, c'est que d'autres filles doivent aimer ça, argua Saï.

Sasuke lança un regard noir au responsable éditorial. Comment ce gars pouvait-il continuer à afficher un air aussi distant ? Si ça continuait, il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

-Mais on ne peut pas confier un shonen à la directrice du pôle yaoï !

-Je lui ai promis qu'elle pourrait glisser un léger shonen-aï, ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire.

-Quoi ? beugla Sasuke.

-Génial ! intervint Naruto qui voulait mettre fin à la tension entre les deux brun à la beauté diaphane.

Sasuke contracta la mâchoire. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout…Mais ce qui lui plaisait encore moins, c'était la façon dont Saï s'était rapproché de Naruto et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

-Sasuke, on en reparlera cet après-midi. Là, je suis occupé. Viens Naruto.

Le blond esquissa un léger sourire contrit vers Sasuke tandis que Saï ouvrait la porte.

« J'ai promis » crut lire Sasuke sur les lèvres du blond.

Naruto passa devant Saï, ce dernier fermant la marche. Il esquissa un très léger sourire de victoire tout en dévisageant Sasuke. Celui-ci grinça des dents en se promettant que le responsable éditorial n'emporterait pas le 2nde manche, foi d'Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Tout est à notre cher Kishimoto.

Rating : M – relation entre hommes. Légèrement OOC, Sasuke est moins antipathique que dans le manga.

Paring : NaruSasu. C'est et ça restera sans doute mon pairing préféré, devant le Soriku.

Résumé : Sasuke Uchiha, jeune expert-comptable de 30 ans, travaille depuis quelques années pour la boîte d'édition Shippuden. Un jour, à sa plus grande surprise, il découvre que le nouveau directeur des ressources humaines n'est nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki, son grand rival étant enfant et surtout son premier amour d'adolescent. Et si lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Sasuke n'a jamais osé se déclarer, aujourd'hui l'Uchiha a suffisamment confiance en lui pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Et il doit avant toute chose évincer Saï, le responsable éditorial qui semble lui aussi avoir des vues sur le jeune DRH. La bataille est ouverte !

Réponse : Merci à toi KITSUNE. C'est vrai qu'un Sasuke jaloux et possessif c'est agréable à voir ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A LA CONQUÊTE DE TOI

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Sasuke était d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'était pas parvenu à remettre la main sur Naruto de toute la journée, ce dernier circulant d'étages en étages et Saï n'avait rien voulu entendre concernant le choix de l'éditeur pour le nouveau manga, Kingdom Hearts. Le responsable éditorial avait même eu le culot de lui dire qu'il était trop intrusif, que ce n'était pas son boulot et qu'avant d'être une fan de yaoï, Karin était une éditrice qui faisait bien son travail.

L'Uchiha s'était vu claquer la porte au nez et il n'avait eu pour seule alternative que de bouillir seul dans son bureau, devant ses listes de chiffres. Quel entêté ce Saï !

C'était vraiment une journée pourrie !

Il enfonça la clef dans la serrure, s'apprêtant à être acclamé par Chidori, son chat qui devait mourir de faim, comme d'habitude. Il fut surpris durant quelques secondes lorsqu'il ne rencontra aucune résistance au moment de tourner la clef. Puis il manqua tomber, déstabilisée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? demanda un homme à la chevelure ébène en le regardant peiner pour retrouver son équilibre.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir d'agacement.

-Itachi…je peux savoir ce que tu fiches chez moi et…bon dieu comment tu es entré ?

-T'as laissé un double des clefs aux parents. Je l'ai emprunté, exposa son aîné en lui tournant le dos pour retourner dans le salon.

Sasuke en resta sans voix.

-J'ai nourri ton chat. Il miaulait comme un affamé.

-Chidori miaule toujours comme un affamé même quand il a la panse pleine, marmonna Sasuke.

Le dit Chidori, un beau félin au pelage noir, s'enroulait autour des jambes de son maître en poussant des doux feulements, quémandant une caresse.

Sasuke que le chat entravait, eut du mal à retirer ses chaussures entre deux câlins. Quand il parvint à s'extirper et de ses chaussures et des griffes du matou, il rejoignit son frère dans le salon et se posa sur le canapé. Itachi lui mit d'office entre les mains un verre de cognac.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en sirotant le liquide ambré.

Itachi se posa près de lui.

-Je me suis disputé avec ma femme. Elle m'a mis à la porte, répondit-il d'un ton atone tout en faisant teinter entre eux les glaçons qui crevait la surface de sa propre boisson, tels des icebergs partant à la dérive.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son frère, le génie de la famille qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, s'était fait mettre dehors par son épouse? Impossible !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Itachi haussa les épaules.

-La vie petit frère… on change tous. Et nous n'allions plus dans la même direction…Du coup je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'héberger, le temps pour moi de trouver un appartement et de débarrasser mes affaires. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner vivre chez les parents à mon âge.

-Bien entendu que tu peux rester. Il y a un lit d'appoint dans mon bureau. Mais tu sais… tu n'as pas besoin de chercher un appart. Ça va s'arranger…vous allez sûrement vous remettre ensemble….

-Sasuke…

-Après tout, ça fait dix ans que ça dure entre vous. C'est juste une mauvaise passe…

-Sasuke…

-Quelques jours loin l'un de l'autre pour réfléchir et ça ira mieux.

-ça n'ira pas mieux Sasuke, parvint à dire Itachi. C'est fini.

-Mais…

-ça fait un moment que ça ne va plus et qu'on essaie de recoller les morceaux. Mais il y a un moment où on a beau recoller, les fissures sont trop grandes pour être colmatées. Tu comprends ?

-Ne dis pas ça Itachi, protesta son frère.

-Sasuke, ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? Il y a des tas de couples qui se séparent à nos âges, tu sais ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des enfants. Personne n'en souffrira.

Sasuke enserra des deux mains son verre avec force. Il n'en revenait pas d'entendre son frère lui annoncer sa rupture. Lui qui avait toujours considéré Itachi et sa femme comme le couple idéal. Celui qui résisterait contre vent et marées, à toutes les tempêtes. Il tombait des nus. Il avait l'impression qu'une de ses certitudes venait de s'effondrer. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Hé Sasuke ! Remets-toi. On dirait presque que c'est toi qui divorce, tenta de plaisanter Itachi.

-Pour quelqu'un qui va divorcer, tu ne sembles pas plus affecter que ça, gronda Sasuke.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences petit-frère. Mais il faut bien que j'aille de l'avant. Cela fait depuis un moment que j'ai fait le deuil de mon couple. Aujourd'hui c'était simplement l'élément déclencheur. Le coup de grâce.

-Elle t'a trompé ?

-Pas du tout.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui est allé voir quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non, le détrompa Itachi. Mais je me suis rendue compte que si je commençais à flirter avec une autre femme, alors c'était que mon couple ne pourrait plus être sauvée malgré toutes nos tentatives. Je lui en ai parlé aujourd'hui et nous avons décidé que c'était fini entre nous. J'ai juste pris quelques affaires et j'ai chargé mon secrétaire de partir en quête d'un appartement pour moi.

-Kisame doit être ravi de s'occuper de cette tâche, remarqua Sasuke.

Itachi lui sourit.

Pendant l'heure qui suivie, Sasuke ne cessa de poser des questions à son aîné, concernant ses projets et l'identité de la jeune-femme qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. Itachi resta assez évasif concernant cette dernière. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il devait d'abord régler son prochain divorce et surtout quitter l'appartement que son épouse et lui avaient acheté neuf ans plus tôt.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il enfin à son cadet. Du nouveau dans ta boîte ?

Sasuke tressaillit mais parvint à garder contenance.

-Bof...rien de spécial.

Itachi le contempla d'un air intrigué.

-Sasuke... je te connais par cœur. Tu me caches quelque chose...

-Ce n'est pas que je te cache quoique ce soit...c'est juste que ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Alors dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que c'est...puisque ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Sasuke soupira. Évidemment Itachi avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était le seul à pouvoir percer sa carapace surtout quand la dite chose lui tenait à cœur.

Il prit une pose nonchalante et but une lampée de cognac.

-On a enfin un nouveau DRH depuis deux semaines.

-Ouah ! Mais ça tient du miracle ! Je n'en reviens pas que Kurama se soit enfin décidé. Qui est donc cet heureux veinard ? J'espère qu'il me le présentera lors de notre réunion trimestrielle.

Shippuden faisait partie d'une multinationale gérant plusieurs médias du monde entier. Et la boîte d'Itachi possédait sa propre chaîne télévisée sur laquelle était présentée les dernières invention high tech de l'entreprise. Alors forcément, les deux chefs d'entreprises avaient souvent l'occasion de se croiser. Et Sasuke ne pourrait pas tenir secrète très longtemps l'identité du DRH.

-Tu le connais déjà. C'est Naruto, lâcha-t-il comme si cela n'avait pas plus d'importance que de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Itachi ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Le Naruto Uzumaki ? Le gamin contre lequel tu n'arrêtais pas de te colleter quand vous étiez gosses. Celui dont la maison se situait à trois pâtées de chez nous ?

-Hnn.

-Le blondinet dont tu étais fou amoureux au lycée ?

Sasuke grogna. Il aurait tant voulu qu'Itachi ait oublié ça. Mais bien entendu Monsieur le Génie gardait tout en mémoire !

Il continua à siroter son cognac comme si de rien n'était. Et forcément, Itachi interpréta le silence de son frère.

-Bon sang, t'es encore amoureux de lui malgré toutes ces années !

Cette fois, Sasuke manqua s'étrangler. Pourquoi fallait-il que son aîné comprenne tout aussi facilement ?

-C'est pas...enfin...il a changé et en bien, alors...

-T'es retombé amoureux de lui, conclue son frère.

-Hnn...

-Mais il est hétéro il me semble, non ? Il a une copine ?

-C'est un interrogatoire ? S'agaça Sasuke.

Itachi haussa légèrement un sourcil et attendit tout en le scrutant. Sasuke ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard. Comme toujours.

-Il est bi et non, il n'a pas de copine.

Aussitôt le visage d'Itachi s'éclaira comme s'il avait reçu la meilleure nouvelle du siècle. Sasuke était toujours étonné de constater à quel point son frère tenait à lui, au point de s'enthousiasmer pour sa vie amoureuse alors que la sienne naviguait en pleine tourmente.

-C'est formidable Sasuke ! C'est un signe, il est pour toi !

-Ne t'enflamme pas Itachi.

-Cette fois, tu ne dois pas laisser passer ta chance. La vie t'offre la possibilité de vivre une relation avec l'homme de tes rêves alors fonce !

-C'est prévu au programme, le coupa son cadet.

-Tant mieux.

-Je mets au point une stratégie pour le conquérir.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai eu des renseignements pour apprendre à draguer. Bon ça c'est pas très bien passé aujourd'hui. Mais demain, ça ira mieux.

-Draguer ?

-Demain, je pense me rendre au travail en voiture. Et comme ça je lui proposerai de faire un tour. Il paraît que les belles voitures ça impressionne. Et ma voiture est particulièrement belle.

Itachi secoua la tête.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça petit-frère. Ça ne te ressemble pas, ce n'est pas toi et Naruto le sentira.

-Hé, ça fait deux semaines qu'on se fréquente. On s'entend plutôt bien et on ne se tape pas dessus. Mais on ne s'est pas non plus sauter dessus. Naruto n'a pas l'air intéressé. Il faut donc que j'agisse. Pour qu'il me remarque.

-Mais Naruto t'a déjà remarqué petit-frère. Souviens-toi, en primaire c'était lui qui te cherchait constamment pour vous bagarrer. Et au collège c'est contre toi qu'il était en rivalité constante pour avoir les meilleures notes et plaire à la fille aux cheveux roses. Tu l'as toujours accaparé Sasuke.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me remarque comme son rival cette fois.

-Et tu crois qu'étaler ta fortune devant lui, ça va le séduire ? Peut-être qu'il va prendre ça comme une déclaration de guerre ? Comme si tu lui montrais que tu pouvais t'offrir un BMW et pas lui ?

-Il peut s'en offrir une aussi, argua Sasuke. Il gagne bien sa vie lui aussi. Moins que moi sans doute mais suffisamment pour se payer de belles choses.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Et puis quel intérêt de se faire aimer par quelqu'un pour ce que tu possèdes et non pas pour ce que tu es ?

Sasuke grogna.

-Sasuke, Naruto n'aimera sûrement pas ça. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi mais je connais sa famille et je me souviens du gamin braillard. Ce ne sont pas des gens superficiels. Ils ont de l'argent mais ils ne l'exposent. Ils ne choisissent pas leurs relations amicales en fonction de ça. Le meilleur ami de Naruto à l'époque, c'était Kiba. Et tu sais très bien que dans le quartier, il était loin de faire partie de la famille la plus riche.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur le buste. Il devait reconnaître que ce que tu disais Itachi n'était pas faux. Mais il fallait néanmoins qu'il fasse quelque chose pour séduire Naruto. Et la voiture semblait une bonne idée.

Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à raisonner son petit-frère entêté, Itachi poussa un soupir.

-Fais comme tu le sens. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est la solution. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Si Naruto avait été quelqu'un de vénal, je t'aurais très fortement déconseillé de t'attacher à lui. Mais comme c'est loin d'être le cas, je me contenterai de te réconforter lorsque ton plan aura échoué. Pour le moment, je vais aller préparer à manger.

Sur ce, l'aîné pris le chemin de la cuisine.

Sasuke se dressa sur son séant comme « i ». Pour l'heure il y avait bien plus grave que de chercher un moyen de séduire Naruto. Il fallait absolument qu'il retire les casseroles des mains de son frère et le convainc de se caler devant l'ordinateur ou la télévision. Laisser Itachi aux fourneaux, cela signifiait ne rien manger de comestibles pendant le repas. Le grand génie Uchiha était incapable de cuire ne serait-ce qu'un œuf au plat sans mettre le feu à la cuisine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Sasuke qui n'avait pas écouté les conseils avisés de son aîné, prit donc pour une rare fois, sa Lexus coupée dont-il était particulièrement fier. Celle-ci était élégante et racée, d'un beau noir lustré. Une voiture digne d'un Uchiha. Il se gara dans le parking souterrain, à la place qui lui était réservée et que généralement il n'occupait jamais, cherchant du regard si la place allouée à Naruto était libre ou pas. Comme il n'y avait aucune voiture, il en conclu que le blond n'était toujours pas arrivé et décida de l'attendre un peu. Juste histoire de pouvoir parler avec lui en tout bien tout honneur. Et accessoirement obtenir son numéro de téléphone. C'était d'ailleurs un monde ça qu'au bout de deux semaines il n'ait toujours pas le numéro personnel du DRH ! Comment pouvait-on faire du bon travail si on ne possédait pas le numéro de ses collaborateurs ? Il remisa soigneusement dans un coin de son cerveau le fait qu'après trois ans dans la boîte, il ne possédait même pas le numéro personnel de Shikamaru. Ce n'était qu'un détail.

Au bout de vingt minutes de patience, il vit enfin l'objet de ses désirs arriver sur sa place de parking. En moto. Et pas n'importe quelle moto...Sasuke n'y connaissait rien en moto mais il pouvait voir d'un seul coup d'oeil que celle-ci était d'une gamme supérieure.

Il sortit de sa voiture, fit mine d'y chercher quelque chose plus ou moins bruyamment, histoire d'attirer l'attention du motard qui retirait son équipement de sécurité : casque, gant, sac à dos renforcé, veste en cuir. A la fin de son effeuillement, le blond se retrouvait en tee-shirt, jean et chaussures de motard. Rien à voir avec le Naruto dans les bureaux. Pour le coup, c'était surtout Sasuke qui était intrigué (et charmé) par le style décontracté du DRH, loin de son côté formel habituel.

-Naruto ! L'interpella-t-il.

Le blond se tourna et lui fit son habituel sourire de toutes ses dents. Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement. Il en oublia de respirer. Il aimait le Naruto en tenue de bureaucrate, mais il raffolait de la vision du motard également.

-Sasuke ! Ça alors ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le parking. Je croyais que tu venais en tram.

Se souvenant qu'il avait pris exprès sa voiture pour l'impressionner, Sasuke prit un air dégagé et se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que de l'autre il pointait sa voiture avec sa clef.

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de la sortir. Ça lui fait du bien de prendre l'air aussi.

Naruto jeta un œil à la Lexus.

-Je n'y connais rien du tout aux voitures. Je t'avoue que ça me passionne pas des masses. Mais en tout cas elle l'air très élégante.

Puis sans prêter plus attention que ça, il tourna les talons pour appeler l'ascenseur. Sasuke ravala sa déception. Lui qui pensait faire un tabac avec sa voiture et avait préparé tout un discours, il se sentait incroyablement frustré. Son plan était tombé à l'eau.

-Sasuke tu viens ? L'appela Naruto en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

Le brun opina. Il avait au moins l'occasion de se trouver seul avec le blond. Avec un peu de chance, si l'ascenseur se coinçait et si...

-Attendez-moi ! Cria soudain la blonde Ino en parvenant à se faufiler dans la cage avant la fermeture des portes.

-Ouf...c'était juste, dit Naruto alors qu'Ino reprenait son souffle.

-Quelle course ce matin ! Fit-elle.

Sasuke était en train de la maudire intérieurement. Pourquoi le monde entier était-il contre lui ?

-Sasuke, c'est tellement rare que tu prennes ta voiture, fit-elle. Tu vas quelque part de suite après le boulot ?

-Hnn ?

-Ben oui, généralement quand tu fais ça, c'est qu'après le travail tu vas sortir.

-C'est exactement ça, fit le brun pour couper court.

-Tu vas aller où ? S'enquit le blond.

-Un rencard avec un beau garçon? suggéra Ino, un sourire de connivence sur les lèvres.

-Hnn...

-Raconte-moi tout ! Fit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Sérieux Sasuke ? Tu as un rencard ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, se demandant si ce dernier éprouvait peut-être une once de jalousie à l'idée qu'il puisse aller voir quelqu'un. Devait-il continuer sur cette voie ?

-J'ai en effet prévu d'aller voir quelqu'un, mentit-il.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Ino. Dis-moi, dis-moi !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il aimerait vraiment qu'elle soit moins pot de colle.

Naruto continuait de le fixer, attendant visiblement une réponse. Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre car évidemment c'était faux, il n'avait rendez-vous avec personne. Le hasard voulut qu'à cet instant, l'ascenseur arrive au 2nd étage et ouvre ses portes pile-poil devant Saï.

-Ah Naruto, Sasuke...parfait vous êtes là. On file direct au dernier étage. Le patron veut nous voir.

-Il faut que je me change, fit le blond en montrant son sac à dos qui devait contenir ses vêtements de bureau.

-Plus tard. Et puis, ces vêtements te vont tout aussi bien. Ils te donnent un côté bad boy qui n'est pas déplaisant, fit Saï en souriant.

Sasuke avait envie de le baffer. Il lui lança son regard made in Uchiha le plus meurtrier.

-Sasuke est d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Sasuke, ajouta Saï avec son sourire imperturbable.

Sasuke esquissa un rictus partagé entre l'agacement et le défi.

-Tout à fait...j'ai toujours été très attiré par les mauvais garçons. Eux au moins, ils savent mettre du piquant au lit.

Naruto en resta soufflé. Les deux bruns se défiaient du regard. Et Ino se sentait incroyablement en trop dans cette petite cabine d'ascenseur. Aussi quand ce dernier s'arrêta au 4ème étage, elle s'empressa de descendre sans demander son reste. Qu'ils règlent cette affaire entre eux.

-Bon ça suffit ! Tempêta Naruto. Je vais me changer et je vous rejoins à la réunion !

Il suivit Ino dans les couloirs du 4ème, laissant les deux bruns qui ne se décochèrent plus le moindre mot jusqu'à l'étage du directeur.

Quand enfin, après un silence pesant, crépitant d'électricité statique, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Kyubi, ils eurent la surprise d'y découvrir, outre le directeur, la sous-directrice blonde à forte poitrine et au tempérament volcanique, Tsunade. Neji, le responsable shonen et Karin étaient également présents. Il y avait aussi trois autres personnes qui ne travaillaient pas à Shippuden. Sasuke reconnut les deux jeunes gens bossant sur le jeu vidéo Kingdom Hearts et qui étaient déjà venus précédemment. A leur côté se tenait un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux et à la barbe blonde, aux yeux noisettes remplis de douceur, qui se présenta comme Ansem le Sage, le directeur de l'entreprise produisant et concevant Kingdom Hearts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Naruto pénétra dans les lieux vêtus d'une tenue plus formelle, Kurama leur apprit qu'ils avaient pour mission de préparer une réception pour annoncer le lancement de la série manga de Kingdom Hearts. Et qu'ils avaient un mois pour le faire.

-Un mois ! S'écria Néji, un bel homme aux yeux très clair, dont les longs cheveux noirs tranchaient sur sa peau d'albâtre. Mais c'est infaisable !

-J'ai déjà contacté les sponsors et ils sont prêts à nous suivre et à investir, les informa Tsunade. L'acquisition du titre est un événement important pour l'entreprise.

Saï hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'émouvoir.

-Il va falloir budgétiser tout ça, observa Sasuke d'un ton qu'il essayait de maîtriser pour ne pas laisser transparaître son agacement.

-Qui sera le mangaka ? S'informa Naruto.

-J'ai déjà trouvé, lui apprit Karin. Il s'appelle Juugo.

-Il sera chaperonné par Sora et Riku, ajouta Ansem le Sage. Ils ont travaillé sur tous les Kingdom Hearts et ont même été chef de projet sur certains. De plus ils ont l'avantage de dessiner très bien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les infographistes. Ils sauront le guider.

Naruto opina.

-Pourquoi suis-je convoqué alors que ce manga ne relève même pas de ma juridiction ? Demanda Néji.

-Parce-que c'est un shonen et que Karin n'a pas l'habitude de travailler sur du shonen, expliqua Tsunade. Tu vas donc devoir l'épauler.

-Mais concrètement ce sont surtout Sasuke, Naruto et Saï qui vont s'occuper de l'organisation des festivités. Sasuke va établir le budget, Naruto et Saï vont gérer le personnel, fit Kurama.

-Le Responsable Editorial doit vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Nous sommes une petite entreprise. Le DRH est polyvalent. Tout comme l'expert-compable se permet de mettre son nez dans le service de publication yaoï, annonça Kurama, tout sourire.

Sasuke ne rétorqua rien. Kurama avait raison, dans une autre entreprise, il se serait contenter d'établir les budgets et de contrôler les finances. Il bénéficiait d'une grande liberté dans cette structure de taille moyenne.

-Bien, j'espère que tout le monde a compris sa mission, fit le grand rouquin en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant, au boulot ! Je veux que dans un mois, tout soit prêt !

La course contre la montre était lancée. Et Sasuke maudissait intérieurement son patron. Il n'allait pas trouver le temps de conquérir Naruto avec tout ce boulot !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Sasuke franchit le pas de sa porte, il fut accueilli par les miaulements de Chidori et par une odeur de brûlée qui provenait de sa cuisine. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se déchausser avant de filer vers la pièce, se doutant que son frère avait dû vouloir se lancer dans des exploits culinaires.

-Itachi ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Beugla-t-il.

Un nuage de fumée âcre avait envahi la cuisine américaine et se répandait joyeusement dans son salon. Pas de doute, Dieu lui en voulait personnellement et avait décidé que cette journée ne serait jalonnée que de péripéties merdiques ! Son aîné était en train de faire cramer sa cuisine !

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit-frère, je contrôle la situation, le rassura néanmoins Itachi, un fait-tout calciné posé au fond de l'évier.

Le jet d'eau glacé qui se déversait du robinet dans les entrailles du récipient, exhalait une épaisse fumée méphitique ponctuée de crépitement. Tout allait bien ? Mon œil !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! S'impatienta Sasuke en jetant un regard dans le fond calciné du récipient.

-J'ai voulu préparer des pâtes pour le dîner de ce soir, exposa tranquillement Itachi. Mais ton feu doit être trop fort, car elles ont brûlées.

-Tu as réussi à calciner des pâtes ? Mais comment ? Tu les as oubliés et l'eau s'est évaporée, c'est ça ?

-Quelle eau ? Demanda Itachi d'un ton décontracté.

-L'eau que tu portes à ébullition avant de mettre les pâtes !

-Aaaah...il fallait de l'eau ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as mis les pâtes directement dans le fait-tout ?

-Avec un assaisonnement. Mais pas d'eau.

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment t'as fait pour survivre pendant toutes ces années ?

-J'ai toujours employé une cuisinière à la maison. Tu devrais en faire autant...la cuisine c'est tout un art.

-Et c'est toi qu'on appelle le génie de la famille ? Se lamenta Sasuke.

Il sortit du coin cuisine pour ouvrir en grand les fenêtres de l'appartement afin de chasser l'odeur de carbonisé.

Quand il revint, Itachi s'était assis et le contemplait, amusé.

-Il faut croire que mon statut de génie a été usurpé. Si tu veux, je te le donne volontiers, personnellement il m'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant. Il avait jalousé durant toute son enfance et son adolescence ce frère aîné qui réussissait tout et que tout le monde citait en exemple. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Il l'adorait et ne voulait pour rien au monde hériter de la charge qui pesait constamment sur les épaules d'Itachi. Etre le génie de la famille, cela signifiait aussi que tout le monde épiait tous vos actes et qu'au moindre de vos faux pas, vous étiez pointé du doigt. Et le divorce prochain d'Itachi allait lui être longtemps reproché, autant par son père que par leur oncle Madara. Sasuke ne savait pas comment son aîné parvenait à accepter les critiques avec autant de flegme. C'était sans doute en partie cela le génie d'Itachi. Parvenir à faire abstraction du regard des autres, être humble et altruiste. Et toujours prendre soin de son petit-frère même s'il était devenu adulte. Bien que dès fois Sasuke aimerait qu'Itachi ne le traite plus comme un gamin malgré leurs sept ans d'écart.

-Bon et toi ? Ton plan ? Ça a marché ? S'enquit-il.

Sasuke grogna.

-Echec et mat ?

-Apparemment les voitures c'est pas son truc. Lui c'est plutôt la moto.

-Je t'avais dit de rester toi-même et de ne pas trop en faire, le taquina son aîné.

-Pfff...

Itachi dégaina son téléphone.

-Bon, je commande des pizzas ?

Sasuka acquiesça. Dans l'évier, le fait-tout continuait de grésiller de souffrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Tout est à notre cher Kishimoto.

Rating : M – relation entre hommes. Légèrement OOC, Sasuke est moins antipathique que dans le manga.

Paring : NaruSasu. C'est et ça restera sans doute mon pairing préféré, devant le Soriku.

Résumé : Sasuke Uchiha, jeune expert-comptable de 30 ans, travaille depuis quelques années pour la boîte d'édition Shippuden. Un jour, à sa plus grande surprise, il découvre que le nouveau directeur des ressources humaines n'est nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki, son grand rival étant enfant et surtout son premier amour d'adolescent. Et si lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Sasuke n'a jamais osé se déclarer, aujourd'hui l'Uchiha a suffisamment confiance en lui pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Et il doit avant toute chose évincer Saï, le responsable éditorial qui semble lui aussi avoir des vues sur le jeune DRH. La bataille est ouverte !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A LA CONQUÊTE DE TOI

Sasuke se réveilla en sueur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son corps était bouillant. Il se redressa sur son séant, passant une main sur son front lisse.

Il venait de faire un rêve particulièrement érotique. Avec Naruto en protagoniste, bien entendu. Troublé, il souleva les draps pour constater qu'il avait atteint l'apothéose dans son sommeil.

Bon sang ! Il n'avait plus eu d'éjaculation nocturne depuis presque dix ans ! Depuis que Naruto était revenu dans sa vie, il avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent. Ses hormones étaient en ébullitions constantes et ses nuits étaient agitées de rêves tous plus coquins les uns que les autres. Il remonta les genoux sur son buste et posa le front dessus en soupirant.

« Naruto, sois mien ! » pensa-t-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la décision de Kyubi. L'organisation du lancement du manga Kingdom Hearts était bien avancée. Sasuke avait budgétisé en un temps record toutes les dépenses.

Ce matin-là, lors de la réunion hebdomadaire, il fallut jouer serrer avec Kurama, ce dernier envisageant sérieusement de faire venir au dernier moment, des danseuses légèrement dénudées pour égayer les convives. Tsunade s'offusqua et récria que ce n'était pas un lupanar. Néji roula des yeux tandis que Tenten, qui travaillait sous les ordres de Naruto, croisa les bras sur le buste, affichant une moue réprobatrice. Orochimaru qui était exceptionnellement sorti de sa salle d'informatique, leva les yeux au ciel, non sans couler un regard appréciateur vers Sasuke. Puis il suggéra qu'au lieu de mettre des gogo-danceuses, il serait peut-être bon de faire venir des chippendales. Il regarda ensuite Sasuke d'un air plein de sous-entendu. Le brun en resta sans voix, tandis que Kurama se mis à ricaner, moqueur. Ainsi les rumeurs semblaient fondées, Orochimaru, cet homme androgyne, au visage ophidien taillé à la serpe, aimait aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Et visiblement, il avait un faible pour l'Uchiha. Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de l'échine du jeune expert-comptable. Il s'apprêtait à couper court au sujet en invoquant de nouveau le budget, lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Orochimaru.

-Je trouve cette blague de très mauvais goût, gronda Naruto en vrillant l'informaticien de génie d'un œil noir.

Orochimaru esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Quoi ? Tu veux y participer aussi ? Ceci dit, pourquoi pas….tu es beaucoup moins raffiné que Sasuke mais ta beauté dégage quelque chose de sauvage et d'indomptable, qui me parait tout à fait…appréciable, susurra l'homme.

Sasuke grinça des dents tandis que la mâchoire de Naruto se contractait. Il se retenait visiblement pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Et Sasuke qui y avait goûté des tas de fois étant enfant, savait d'expérience que la frappe de Naruto était plutôt puissante. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de coup qu'il s'était pris de la part du blond.

-Orochimaru, ça suffit ! Ne dépasse pas les bornes, menaça d'un ton badin Kyubi.

Orochimaru se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que Naruto le relâchait à contre-coeur.

-Je suppose que les streap-teases ne sont pas au programme, continua Kyubi à l'attention de Sasuke.

-En effet, fit le brun en reprenant contenance.

La brève altercation fut vite éventée et on reprit avec sérieux le sujet principal. Kurama n'évoqua plus la présence de jolies demoiselles dénudées. L'organisation de la soirée était un succès. Naruto était parvenu à mobiliser le personnel nécessaire en un temps record, tandis que Saï avait bien géré la communication pour cet événementiel. Tout était au point pour le lancement du manga événement de l'entreprise.

A la fin de la matinée, ils étaient plutôt satisfaits de la tournure des événements et amorçaient la dernière ligne droite avant la soirée événementielle.

Sasuke se posta sur une des terrasses, contemplant du coin de l'œil Néji et Tenten qui babillaient d'un ton doux dans leur coin. Les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans et si ça n'avait jamais gêné Sasuke jusqu'à ce jour, aujourd'hui les voir roucouler, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il était frustré. En trois semaines, il avait été tellement pris par l'événementiel que sa relation avec Naruto n'avait pas évolué d'un iota. C'était même pire. Quand ils se voyaient, ils ne parlaient que du projet et s'étaient même parfois pris la tête sur des sujets triviaux.

Sasuke sortit une cigarette et l'alluma en grommelant. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas dans le bon sens, c'était désespérant. Et pendant ce temps-là, Saï faisait le paon devant le blond, approuvant dans un sourire tous ses faits et gestes. Mais bon sang ! Naruto n'allait pas se laisser séduire par ce retardé sentimental, sous prétexte qu'il opinait à tout ! N'allez pas lui faire croire que le blond se contenterait d'un homme qui disait toujours amen, avec lequel il n'y aurait aucune prise de bec ! Sasuke pour sa part trouvait ce genre de relation sans heurt, inintéressante. Et c'est aussi pour cela que Naruto lui plaisait tant….s'enguirlander avec lui était un plaisir, c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Et s'ils étaient en couple, ça pourrait même faire partie de leur parade amoureuse : s'engueuler pour ensuite faire l'amour comme des fous !

Voilà ce que pensait le brun quand il tira sa première bouffée. Tenten et Néji avaient fini par partir et il avait la terrasse pour lui tout seul. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu fumes beaucoup trop Sasuke, fit Naruto en s'accoudant à la rambarde près de lui.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire en contemplant l'horizon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il n'est pas encore midi et tu en es déjà à ta cinquième cigarette. D'habitude tu n'en fumes pas autant dans une journée.

-Comment le sais-tu ? fit le brun interloqué.

-Je suis plus observateur que ce que tu pourrais le croire, fit-il en souriant.

-Je suis un peu stressé, marmonna-t-il comme une excuse.

-L'odeur de tabac froid n'est pas une odeur très agréable, dit Naruto en reniflant.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto n'avait pas tort et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne fumait qu'en extérieur, même chez lui.

Il porta machinalement sa cigarette à ses lèvres, quand brusquement une main l'intercepta et la lui retira des doigts.

-Hnn ?

Naruto venait de saisir la cigarette et la portait à son tour à sa bouche, inspirant une bouffée.

-Mais…mais… ? Tu n'es pas un fumeur….

-Je suis ce qu'on appelle un fumeur occasionnel. Ou du moins, je l'étais quand j'étais à la fac, lors des soirées arrosées. Ça m'est passé avec le temps, exposa le blond en recrachant la fumée.

Il fit une petite grimace.

-Mouais…il y a pas à dire, je trouve ça de plus en plus dégueu. Je me demande bien pourquoi je fumais autrefois. Sans doute pour faire comme les autres et avoir le sentiment d'appartenir à une bande…

-Sans doute…, fit le brun.

Il n'en revenait d'avoir vu Naruto fumer sa clope.

-Uchiha, écarte les lèvres, fit soudainement le blond.

Sasuke manqua s'étouffer de surprise. Ecarte quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que par hasard … ?

Profitant de son étonnement, Naruto glissa la cigarette entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes du beau brun.

-Je te la rends. Mais fais attention à ne pas trop abuser. Tu sais, il y a mieux que le tabac pour se détendre, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Puis, sur cette remarque pour le moins à double-sens (du moins dans l'esprit émoustillé de Sasuke), le blond tourna les talons.

Les méninges de Sasuke tournaient à plein régime. C'était quoi ça ? Et que devait-il en penser ?

Mais alors qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, il s'entendit malgré lui, prononcer distinctement :

-Tu vas le retrouver et manger avec lui ?

-Qui ça ? demanda le blond en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Saï.

Naruto rit sous cap.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Je vais voir Kiba. Pourquoi…t'es jaloux ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke se retourna, surpris. Les deux jeunes gens se contemplèrent une fraction de seconde. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose passait entre eux. Mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Naruto mit fin à cet échange muet. Kiba était en train de s'impatienter.

Lorsque le blond fut parti, Sasuke était seul sur la terrasse, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant et si Naruto était conscient de qu'il faisait ou si il ne faisait que plaisanter, comme à son habitude. La subtilité n'avait jamais été l'apanage du blond et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Il tira une taffe, songea vaguement que c'était comme s'il échangeait un baiser indirect avec Naruto, se remémorant l'arrondi des lèvres du blond se posant sur le fin papier blanc. Il savoura longuement cette cigarette. Comme si elle lui faisait partager un baiser secret avec le si fougueux blond. Sasuke avait conscience que ça faisait vraiment fleur bleu, voire adolescente immature mais il s'en contre-fichait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier cette cigarette qui le reliait à Naruto. Sa dernière cigarette, décida-t-il en l'écrasant dans son cendrier.

Il saisit son paquet presque vide et balança par-dessus la rambarde les trois dernières cigarettes qui le peuplaient. Elles feraient des heureux quand elles seraient retrouvées sur le parvis en contrebas. Pour ne plus sentir la nicotine et pour plaire à Naruto, c'était décidé, il arrêtait de fumer. Et si Naruto se donnait à lui, il aurait alors une nouvelle drogue à laquelle s'accrocher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ah putain j'en ai marre ! S'impatienta Naruto en levant les bras au ciel.

A la veille de l'évènement, le DRH commençait à en avoir sa claque de ce projet mené tambour battant à la dernière minute. Il était temps que les choses prennent fin.

Tenten s'approcha de son supérieur avec un doux sourire.

-Fais une pause, lui proposa-t-elle. Tu es sur tous les fronts à la fois. Prends-toi une bonne heure pour respirer et te changer les idées. Shika et moi on gère pendant ce temps-là. Pas vrai, Shikamaru ?

Ce dernier affichait son air blasé coutumier.

-Ouais...vas-y... de toute façon il reste plus grand chose à gérer, seulement des détails. Demain tout sera fini. En attendant je vais fumer.

-Non, l'arrêta Tenten. Tu dois t'assurer que les journalistes seront bien présents. Contacte-les !

-Pfff...c'est trop fatigant ça.

-Je vais..., commença Naruto.

-Non, toi tu prends l'air et Shikamaru, tu travailles, décida Tenten.

Naruto et Shikamaru comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix et qu'ils devaient obéir à l'habituelle douce jeune femme.

-Pauvre Néji...elle est encore pire que Témari quand elle s'y met, râla Shikamaru.

-Si Témari t'entendait, elle te tuerait, rit Naruto.

-Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là.

Sur ce, Shikamaru saisit son téléphone afin de contacter les médias, tandis que Naruto sortait du bureau. Un message de Sakura, sa meilleure amie le fit sourire et il lui retourna un sms pour lui proposer de le retrouver dans le café en face de l'immeuble de Shippuden.

Il était tellement plongé dans la rédaction de son texto, qu'il ne vit pas la personne arriver face à lui et la percuta. Il se rattrapa in-extrémiste à sa chemise : un homme de sa taille, brun aux yeux d'obsidienne et qui le tenait dans ses bras. .

-Ah Sasuke, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lui répondit l'Uchiha en le remettant d'aplomb.

Si Naruto ne l'avait pas vu, lui en revanche l'avait bien aperçu dans le couloir et lui avait foncé dessus dans l'espoir qu'une rencontre de ce genre se produise. Parfait !

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda le brun.

-J'ai une heure pour souffler et prendre l'air. Du coup j'allais prendre un café au bistrot d'en face. Tu veux venir ?

-Avec plaisir, fit Sasuke en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Comment ça avance ? Continua-t-il.

-Vivement la fin, répondit le blond. Mais heureusement on en voit le bout. Tu dois être content d'avoir fini de budgétiser tout ça.

-Oh oui, mais je dois encore intervenir pour certains réajustement. Kurama a des rêves de grandeur et je dois mettre un peu le holà.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Karin que tu dois surveiller.

-J'avoue. Finalement lui confier un shonen était une excellente idée. Elle a un projet bien précis qui l'occupera quelques années et elle ne m'embêtera plus avec ses yaoïs malsains. De plus, le mangaka Juugo sait parfaitement mener sa barque et d'après les premiers chapitres qui seront rendus publics, je ne vois rien de répréhensible. Un léger shonen-aï qui saura plaire aux filles fan du genre mais qui sait rester soft, voire inaperçu pour le reste du public.

Naruto approuva et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au café tout en parlant tranquillement.

Le brun commanda au comptoir un expresso et le blond un cappuccino, histoire de se réveiller un peu.

Ils prirent place autour d'une table et continuèrent à échanger mais cette fois, la conversation se fit plus personnelle.

-Dis-moi...Naruto...je voulais savoir...depuis combien de temps tu sais que...tu es bi ?

Le blond esquissa un léger sourire.

-Je suis étonné que tu n'amènes le sujet que maintenant.

-Hnn ?

-L'air de rien tu es d'un naturel curieux. Je pensais que tu me poserais cette question bien plus tôt, étant donné que je ne fais pas de secret sur mes préférences.

-C'est étonnant d'ailleurs que tu en aies parlé aussi directement.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Quand on dit les choses clairement, ça évite aux gens qui s'ennuient de se poser des questions et de lancer des rumeurs. Mais je pourrai te retourner la constatation.

-Je bosse dans une boîte où il y a une majorité de filles. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elles me courent après alors j'ai anticipé en leur révélant qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance avec moi.

-Et tu ne supportes pas le seul autre mec gay de la boîte, ajouta Naruto, amusé.

Sasuke grimaça.

-Il me ressemble trop par certains côtés. Ça m'agace.

-Je ne trouve pas qu'il te ressemble, le détrompa Naruto. Je crois que personne ne peut te ressembler, tu es unique dans ton genre.

Sasuke tressaillit de surprise. Comment devait-il prendre les paroles de Naruto ? Il lui jeta un regard en biais mais ce dernier buvait avec décontraction son capuccino. Peut-être qu'il se faisait trop d'idée.

-Et donc ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Insista le brun.

-Ah oui...et bien disons que j'ai commencé à me poser la question lors de ma dernière année de lycée.

-Vraiment ? S'étrangla Sasuke. Et pourquoi ?

Naruto tourna la cuillère dans sa tasse à moitié-pleine.

-Il y avait un garçon qui me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Beaucoup plus d'effets que n'importe quelle autre fille.

-Même que Sakura et Hinata ? demanda Sasuke, piqué par la jalousie. C'était qui ce mec, bon dieu ! ?

-Oui.

-Tu t'es déclaré ?

Naruto émit un ricanement désabusé.

-Impossible. Et puis je n'assumais pas cette partie de moi. Au lycée, c'est pas évident à gérer. Mais je crois que tu en sais quelque chose. J'ai dû attendre mes 21 ans pour reconnaître que j'aimais aussi les garçons. Quand j'ai eu mon premier petit-ami.

Sasuke soupira mentalement de soulagement. Ok, Naruto n'avait pas eu de mec au lycée…ouf. Mais il éprouvait un léger sentiment de jalousie en pensant au premier mec avec lequel le blond était sorti. Enfin bon…c'était comme ça et lui aussi avait eu une vie amoureuse. C'était normal.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de garçons dans ta vie ?

-Seulement deux. Mais je n'ai eu que trois copines. C'est plutôt bien réparti au final. Un vrai bi.

-Et ça n'a pas fait peur à des mecs de sortir avec un bi ?

-Pourquoi ça leur ferait peur ? Tu aurais peur toi ?

Sasuke rougit légèrement. Non pas si c'était Naruto.

-C'est pas la question, crétin.

Naruto secoua la tête en souriant.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu peur. Si nous nous sommes séparés, ce n'était pas parce quelque chose me manquait. C'était juste qu'on ne s'entendait plus. Tu sais, c'est comme si tu aimais les brun et les blonds...

-Je n'aime pas les bruns, le coupa Sasuke.

-Bon, les roux et les blonds.

-Je n'aime pas les roux non plus, le coupa-t-il de nouveau.

-Rhooo t'es chiant ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que, mettons tu aimes les yeux bleus et les yeux noirs et tu sors avec un mec aux yeux noirs...

Comme Sasuke s'apprêtait à protester, Naruto lui mit d'office un doigt sur les lèvres. Et les battements de cœur du brun s'emballèrent.

-Ecoute-moi, teme ! Tu sors avec un gars aux yeux noirs. Mais pour autant, tu ne vas pas te désintéresser de lui à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et regarder les mecs aux yeux bleus et vice-versa. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Quand tu sors avec la personne, c'est pour elle, pas pour la couleur de ses yeux. Et bien c'est pareil. Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour son genre sexuel. Mais c'est bien l'aura que cette personne dégage qui va me séduire. C'est juste que je peux être séduit par une aura féminine ou masculine. J'aime autant les attributs physiques mâles que féminins et quand je suis avec une personne, je ne pense pas aux attributs qu'elle ne peut pas m'offrir mais uniquement à ceux qu'elle possède, tu vois? Tout comme toi quand tu sors avec un gars aux yeux bruns, tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.

-Oui, tu as raison et je comprends, fit Sasuke en saisissant sa main et en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Mais pour info, je n'aime que les blonds aux yeux bleus.

Les iris de Naruto se mirent à pétiller.

-Voilà qui est intéressant.

Sasuke eut l'impression que quelque chose d'irréel était en train de se passer et qu'une bulle de savon semblait les envelopper tous les deux, loin des autres clients du petit café. Malheureusement la bulle ne dura pas trop longtemps et explosa soudain quand une ombre se profila.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Sasuke relâcha aussitôt la main de Naruto et leva les yeux vers la gêneuse. Il manqua grogner en reconnaissant les cheveux roses et les yeux verts qui les observaient d'un air amusé. Sakura Haruno, la fille qui l'avait harcelé dans ses jeunes années.

-Sakura ! S'écria Naruto en bondissant pour lui claquer un bise sur chaque joue.

-Enfin j'arrive à voir mon meilleur ami. J'ai presque cru que tu étais mort Naruto, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Désolé, j'étais surchargé de travail, fit-il en lui présentant une chaise.

-Seulement de travail, le taquina-t-elle en lançant un coup d'oeil malicieux à Sasuke.

-Sakura, fit ce dernier. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Au moins dix ans Sasuke, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Je vais te chercher ton chocolat, décréta Naruto.

-Je te donne la monnaie. Hé attends ! Fit-elle.

Mais trop tard, le blond était déjà au comptoir pour passer commande.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose se détourna en souriant d'une façon affectueuse.

-Je suis désolée, je crois que je suis arrivée au mauvais timing, dit-elle à la surprise d'Uchiha.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Décida-t-il de feindre, comme si rien d'important n'était sur le point de se produire.

Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, avant de sourire comme si elle détenait un grand secret. Sasuke trouva cela très agaçant.

-Comment vas-tu après toutes ces années Sasuke ?

-Très bien comme tu peux le constater, et toi ?

-Magnifiquement bien. Je suis infirmière, j'ai la chance d'exercer un métier qui me plaît et me permet de m'occuper des gens et puis...

Elle tendit sa main devant elle pour exhiber la bague de mariage qui ornait son annulaire.

-Tu es mariée ? S'étouffa Sasuke de surprise.

Sakura éclata d'un rire léger.

-ça t'étonne pas vrai ? Mais Sasuke tu sais, j'ai grandi. Mon obsession pour toi a disparu et je suis passée à autre chose. J'ai compris grâce à Naruto que tu n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie et j'ai commencé à regarder ailleurs. Et j'ai bien fait, ajouta-t-elle dans un doux sourire.

-Hnn...et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Kiba.

-Quoi ?

-Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant je ne le supportais pas au début. Naruto et lui étaient mes deux bêtes noires au collège. Mais heureusement, le temps passe, on grandit et on change.

-Et tu es tombée amoureuse du meilleur ami de ton meilleur ami.

Sakura lui dédia un petit sourire resplendissant de bonheur.

-La vie c'est plein de surprise.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je reverrai Naruto et que je travaillerai dans la même entreprise que lui.

-Oh...ça c'était prévisible. Sinon il n'aurait pas postulé à Shippuden.

-Pardon ?

Sakura sourit de nouveau.

-Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça, sinon il va m'en vouloir. Mais parfois il a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Sakura pencha la tête, d'un air taquin.

-N'oublie pas Karin est sa cousine, fit-elle d'un ton sibyllin.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à approfondir son enquête mais Naruto revint avec le chocolat de Sakura et prit place à la tablée. Sasuke ne put questionner davantage Sakura et plein de points d'interrogation se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre…

 _Oui, Sakura et Kiba ensemble, je l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là. Ça change un peu XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Tout est à notre cher Kishimoto

Rating : M-Lemon

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Note : Me voici enfin de retour pour le dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction sans prétention. Je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de le publier, ceci étant causé par le vol de mon ordi, la perte de toutes mes données sur cette fiction, un léger découragement de reprendre ce que j'avais commencé à écrire, le manque de temps et d'envie de me remettre sur l'ordi après une journée entière à bosser devant un écran au travail. Sans compter l'écriture d'une courte fiction originale sur mon compte fictionpress.

Merci encore pour votre soutien et votre patience.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A LA CONQUETE DE TOI

La soirée du lancement du manga Kingdom Hearts était bien entamée et Sasuke n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler en tête à tête avec Naruto depuis les révélations sibyllines de Sakura.

Il était loin d'être idiot et il avait compris que la jeune-femme avait sous-entendu que Naruto était venu pour lui à Shippuden. Mais dans quel but ? Faire la paix ? Approfondir leur relation ? Serait-il possible que Naruto ait de l'intérêt pour lui ? Sasuke en venait même à se demander si le garçon qui avait fait battre le cœur du blond au lycée, n'avait été nulle autre que lui, son plus grand rival ? Etait-ce possible ? Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses...à commencer par le changement de comportement de Naruto lors de leur dernière année. Pouvait-il espérer sincèrement que cette attraction irrépressible qu'il avait ressenti pour Naruto à l'époque, avait été réciproque ?

Cela aurait été trop beau. Et il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke n'aimait pas, c'était de rester dans le doute et l'incertitude.

Malheureusement pour lui, comme s'il pressentait le rapprochement inexorable entre les deux anciens rivaux, Saï avait passé la journée collé aux basques de Naruto, le complimentant à chacune de ses actions, lui souriant de ce sourire si froid et impersonnel que Sasuke lui détestait tant. Dieu comme il pouvait haïr ce gars !

De plus, comme il avait décidé d'arrêter de fumer et n'avait pas touché une cigarette de la journée, l'Uchiha sentait que le manque de nicotine lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Gare au matricule de celui qui se mettrait sur sa route entre lui et Naruto aujourd'hui ! Saï allait en faire les frais !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée de lancement du manga était un succès. Les journalistes et les critiques se pressaient pour encenser le premier volume. Kurama paradait au côté d'Ansem le Sage, le producteur du jeu vidéo. Les interviews s'étaient succédées pendant toute la soirée et la critique avait été élogieuse. Karin elle-même, semblait finalement très satisfaite de s'occuper de ce manga. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, une verre de champagne à la main. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. S'il ne pouvait pas obtenir pour le moment d'informations de la part de Naruto, autant aller chercher des renseignements du côté de sa cousine. D'autant qu'apparemment, elle n'était pas étrangère à la réapparition du blond dans sa vie. Et comme elle restait sensible au charme du bel Uchiha malgré leurs régulières prises de bec, il allait pouvoir user de ses atouts pour la faire parler. Certes, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il voulait trop Naruto et il était prêt à tout pour ça. Même à être gentil avec sa folle dingue de cousine.

Karin sirotait son champagne en gloussant près de Suigetsu. Ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi sereine et détendue. C'était fou comme le succès d'un projet pouvait changer quelqu'un. Et ça tombait très bien, la jeune-femme ne serait donc pas sur ses gardes, prête à le houspiller à cause du refus d'un quelconque yaoï obscène et se livrerait d'autant plus facilement.

-Félicitation Karin!dit Sasuke d'un ton paisible en s'approchant de la rouquine et de son coéquipier.

La jeune-femme le regarda en rougissant légèrement de plaisir.

-Tu as vu Sasuke, avoue que cela t'étonne que je puisses mener un projet à bien.

-Pas du tout, la détrompa-t-il en souriant d'un air charmant (ce qui était rare et difficile quand ce sourire n'était pas adressé à Naruto)

Karin et Suigetsu écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris de voir une telle expression sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Karin crut défaillir face à tant de beauté tandis que Suigetsu se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une photo de cet instant incroyable.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Karin. Il fallait seulement que tu trouves un projet qui te convienne et te permette de te révéler, continua Sasuke en se félicitant mentalement.

Karin piqua un magnifique fard et posa une main sur sa joue, troublée.

-Oh Sasuke, tu me flattes. C'est tellement rare que tu me fasses des compliments que je ne sais plus où me mettre.

Suigetsu pouffa, se doutant qu'il y avait anguille sous riche.

-Ces démonstrations sentimentales me foutent la gerbe, déclara-t-il gracieusement en abandonnant Karin et Sasuke.

La jeune-femme lança une œillade assassine à son collègue. Mais quand ses yeux se reportèrent sur Sasuke, elle retrouva son air énamouré.

-Non seulement tu as su mener ce projet avec talent en trouvant un mangaka capable d'adapter un ARPG en BD sans perdre tout le sel et la saveur du jeu vidéo, mais en plus la soirée est superbe. Tout est soigné et méticuleusement organisé.

Karin rougit encore plus furieusement sous les compliments du brun.

-Tu sais, pour la soirée, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose. C'est Naruto qui a tout organisé. Comme nous ne sommes pas une grande structure, il a dû gérer l'organisation de l'événementiel.

-Oui, c'est vrai, reconnu Sasuke qui avait emmené Karin exactement là où il voulait. Mais si nous avons Naruto parmi nous, c'est bien grâce à toi il me semble, non ?

-Comment ?

-Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il a postulé ici car tu lui as dit que la place était libre. Et que tu as appuyé sa candidature auprès de Kurama.

Karin fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

-Je n'ai fait que remettre le CV à Kurama, Naruto a fait le reste. C'est lui qui est parvenu tout seul à convaincre ce vieux renard de l'engager.

Sasuke hocha la tête, d'un air entendu.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais il faut dire qu'il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour obtenir ce poste. Il avait tellement envie de travailler ici, même si le salaire qui lui est proposé à Shippuden et inférieur à celui qu'il touchait dans son ancienne boîte.

Sasuke regardait Karin d'un air entendu, comme s'ils partageaient un grand secret. En réalité, il ignorait si Naruto était mieux payé ou non que dans sa précédente entreprise. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

Karin lui retourna un petit sourire de connivence.

-Oh...je vois que tu es au courant. Tu sais, au début je n'étais pas folle de joie à l'idée qu'il postule à Shippuden. Mais après, j'ai réalisé que de toute façon c'était peine perdu pour moi.

Sasuke acquiesça. En réalité il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était perdu pour Karin.

-Du coup, quand il m'a expliqué la situation, je me suis dit, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il y a certaine chose contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il était un peu dans le flou là. Néanmoins il continua dans son sens.

-On peut appeler ça le destin, approuva-t-il.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en sirotant sa flûte de champagne. Après tout il fallait le faire pour que je travaille dans la même boîte que le type qui a obsédé mon cousin pendant des années. Et que le poste de DRH soit libre. Naruto y a vu lui aussi un signe du destin. C'était l'occasion inespérée.

-L'occasion... ?

-De te retrouver après toutes ces années, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Sasuke jubilait. Il avait la confirmation que Naruto savait qu'il travaillait à Shippuden lorsqu'il avait postulé.

-Mais on s'est tellement battus étant enfants..., continua-t-il vaguement. C'était quand même prendre le risque qu'on se dispute de nouveau.

Karin ricana.

-Tu plaisantes, il n'aurait jamais laissé les choses s'envenimer à ce point. Il avait justement décidé de t'approcher en douceur, de te montrer que vous pouviez vous entendre et former une bonne équipe. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te perdre de nouveau. J'avoue qu'au début, j'étais jalouse de ce lien qui existe entre vous et que je ne suis pas parvenue à créer avec toi. Mais après tout, Naruto te cherche depuis tellement longtemps, il mérite bien ton attention. Et puis c'est mon cousin, au moins tu restes dans la famille. Et je suis certaine que son intérêt pour toi est bien plus fort et plus sincère que celui que je te porte.

Sasuke contempla Karin, songeur. Il savait dorénavant que Naruto était entré à Shippuden pour lui. Mais il ignorait encore si c'était dans un but purement amical ou pour quelque chose de plus sentimental.

-Je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, dit-il simplement.

Et c'était sincère.

Karin lui sourit.

-Cela se voit Sasuke. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant toi qui a toujours tendance à préférer l'ombre à la lumière.

-Ah... ,fit simplement le brun qui ne pensait pas donner une image de loup aussi solitaire.

Karin leva son verre vers lui comme pour trinquer.

-Sasuke, je compte sur toi pour rendre mon cousin heureux. Crois-moi, quand il parle de toi, ses yeux pétillent et son sourire est étincelant. Je peux te dire avec certitude qu'il est dingue de toi.

Sasuke contempla Karin quelques secondes, le temps que ses mots s'imprègnent dans son esprit.

Puis un sourire lumineux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Karin venait enfin de lui donner la réponse tant désirée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke s'approcha d'un pas lent et mesuré du petit groupe constitué de Sora, Riku, Naruto et ce suppôt de Satan, Saï.

Pendant que Naruto riait de bon cœur avec Sora et Riku, Saï les observait d'un air attentif, esquissant des sourires au moment opportun, cherchant à frôler le bras ou la main de Naruto.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure de fureur. Pas touche ! Naruto était à lui !

Il jugea rapidement la situation et mit en place un plan qui lui permettrait de s'accaparer le blond pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Bon, certes, cela n'allait pas donner une image très reluisante de lui-même mais au diable sa fierté. Il avait attendu plus de dix ans, il ne pouvait plus patienter et voulait Naruto rien que pour lui le plus tôt possible. Et surtout il voulait éloigner ce maudit Saï de son blond !

Aussi saisit-il au passage une flûte de champagne et adopta-t-il une démarche un peu chaloupée. Le genre de démarche nonchalante que Sasuke Uchiha ne prenait jamais. Sauf, quand il avait un peu bu. Et sur le dos de la boisson, on pouvait se permettre beaucoup de choses, c'était ça qui était magique.

-Oh je vois que vous avez l'air d'être en grande conversation. Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit-il en s'incrustant entre Naruto et Saï, tout sourire.

-Du succès de la soirée, fit Sora, ses iris bleus pétillants de joie.

Près de lui, Riku se contenta de hocher la tête tout en posant un regard d'adoration sur le châtain. Sasuke comprit de suite qu'ils étaient plus que des amis.

-C'est grâce à Naruto, dit l'Uchiha en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du blond.

Ce dernier, les mains dans les poches, le regardait d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un Sasuke jovial et tactile. Quelque chose clochait.

-C'est grâce à tous nos efforts, le corrigea néanmoins le blond.

-Je ne pense pas que Saï ait fait beaucoup d'effort pour cette soirée. A part te suivre comme un toutou et approuver tout ce que tu disais, il n'a pas fait grand chose, dit Sasuke d'un ton acide. Pas vrai Saï ?

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas habitué non plus à un Sasuke aussi bavard et critique. Sasuke généralement parlait peu mais lançait des regards et des mots monosyllabiques qui en disaient suffisamment long sur sa façon de penser.

-Sasuke, ne dis pas ça , le sermonna-t-il en lui retournant un regard accusateur.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré.

-Naruto, tu es trop gentil, c'est ton grand défaut. Toujours à voir le bon côté chez les gens. Mais tu sais, certaines personnes n'ont hélas pas du tout de bon côté.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Saï pour édifier ses propos. Ce dernier le contemplait d'un air pincé et glacial. Sasuke émit un léger ricanement.

-Arrête tu vas presque me faire peur, fit-il en avalant d'un trait sa coupe de champagne.

Sa première lampée d'alcool de la soirée.

-Vraiment délicieux ce champagne, fit-il en contemplant d'un air songeur sa flûte à présent vide. Je vais en chercher une huitième.

-Huit ! S'écria Naruto en le retenant par le coude. Non mais ça va pas !

Sora pouffa de rire.

-Je comprends mieux le changement de personnalité.

Riku pencha la tête d'un air dubitatif. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Le regard de Sasuke était trop affirmé à son goût, pas assez brouillé par les vapeurs de l'alcool.

-ça suffit Sasuke, tu vas t'arrêter là, le retint Naruto , un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas fumé de la journée, je suis à cran. J'ai bien le droit de décompresser, protesta l'Uchiha en hélant un serveur.

-T'as arrêté de fumer ? Je me disais bien aussi que je ne t'avais pas vu avec une seule clope à la bouche de toute la journée, observa le blond.

-Tu m'espionnes ? Lui demanda le brun avec un petit sourire taquin.

-ça te surprend ? Répondit Naruto.

-Pas vraiment...déjà à l'école primaire tu épiais tout ce que je faisais. Mais à l'époque, si ça pouvait passer pour de la jalousie, aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus des enfants et ça pourrait paraître presque ambiguë Naruto, répondit-il en ancrant ses iris noires dans celles céruléennes de son vis-à-vis.

Naruto ne broncha pas et retourna un regard de défi amusé Sasuke. Mon Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme capable de lui tenir tête même dans ce genre de circonstance !

-Tu es vraiment bavard ce soir Sasuke, donna-t-il pour toute réponse .

Sasuke haussa les épaules et saisit la coupe de champagne que le serveur lui apportait sur un plateau. Alors qu'il allait porter le verre à ses lèvres, Naruto lui attrapa le poignet pour l'intercepter.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir.

-Naruto, je suis majeur, je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne, argua le brun en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

-Tu as raison Sasuke mais si tu continues de boire, tu ne pourras pas prendre ta voiture pour rentrer chez toi.

-C'est trop tard pour ça. Mais je suis tout disposé à te laisser la conduire si tu insistes pour me raccompagner, suggéra le brun.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Sasuke devait vraiment être bien saoul pour lui faire du rentre dedans.

-Naruto est venu avec moi, intervient Saï. Je dois le ramener à sa moto restée dans le parking de la société.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je l'y reconduirai tout aussi bien.

-Vraiment ? Alors que tu n'es pas en état de conduire, se moqua Saï.

Sasuke reporta son regard vers le blond qui assistait à la joute d'un air intéressé. Sasuke n'allait pas laisser Saï gagner cette manche, ni même la partie.

-J'aurai dessoûlé d'ici que Naruto décide que je le raccompagne à sa moto, affirma le brun.

Dans son esprit, cela signifiait qu'il ne raccompagnerait pas le blond avant le lendemain matin.

Riku fit un léger sourire alors que Saï jetait un regard noir à Sasuke. L'argenté avait parfaitement compris ce que faisait l'Uchiha. Et il approuvait. Pour garder Sora près de lui, il aurait fait pareil. Aussi décida-t-il de filer un petit coup de pouce à l'expert comptable.

-La soirée ne va pas tarder à s'achever. Naruto, tu devrais peut-être raccompagner ton ami chez lui. Il ne peut en effet, pas conduire dans cet état.

Sasuke lança un regard étonné et aussi un peu reconnaissant à Riku.

-Je vous suis en voiture comme ça je te récupère à l'appart de Sasuke et je te ramène à ta moto, annonça Saï sans se démonter.

-Désolé Saï mais vous ne pouvez pas partir de suite, décréta Riku, notre patron, Ansem voudrait vous voir pour le contenu éditorial du manga. Il voudrait qu'une centaine de volumes soient vendus en exclusivité avec une figurine si j'ai bien compris.

Sora lança un regard étonné à son partenaire. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de ça.

-Mais..., protesta Saï.

-T'en fais pas, coupa Naruto. J'appellerai un taxi de chez Sasuke.

-Parfait, le problème est réglé, dit Sasuke en descendant la coupe de champagne qu'il était parvenu à récupérer des mains de Naruto.

Puis le brun s'appuya sur Naruto, comme s'il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre.

-Ramène-moi chez moi Naruto. Je crois que c'était la coupe de trop.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de Sasuke était vraiment étrange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chemin du retour fut assez rapide. Il n'y avait plus grand monde sur la route à une heure aussi tardive. Naruto babillait de tout et de rien, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et Sasuke l'écoutait, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Quand il se gara sur la place de parking de Sasuke, le blond poussa un léger sifflement admiratif.

-Sympa ta résidence.

-C'est assez luxueux, concéda Sasuke.

-Tu aimes le grand standing.

-J'aime surtout la tranquillité et la discrétion. Ici il n'y a que des hommes d'affaires qui passent leur temps à voyager pour signer des contrats et pas de famille avec enfants ou de jeunes étudiants écoutant la musique fort et tard. Parfait pour moi.

-On dirait un vieux, Uchiha, se moqua Naruto en sortant de la voiture.

Sasuke ouvrit la portière de son côté et sortit à son tour. Il fut surpris de voir Naruto à ses côtés, près à lui apporter son aide s'il ne marchait pas droit. Le brun eut un petit sourire satisfait. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. Et ses pensées semblaient cotonneuses. Il allait emmener Naruto chez lui. Dans son appartement. Et ensuite, que se passerait-il ?Allait-il enfin avoir l'homme qu'il voulait depuis des années ? En tout les cas, il avait une chance et il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Il s'accrocha au bras de Naruto, faisant mine de tituber un peu. Autant jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Et s'assurer que le blond ne parte pas.

Ils marchèrent ainsi de concert, Naruto soutenant légèrement Sasuke et prirent l'ascenseur les menant jusqu'à l'appartement du brun. Au septième ciel ?

Sasuke fit jouer sa clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

-Aucune hésitation pour faire entrer la clef dans le trou de la serrure, constata Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier le regardait, amusé. Il n'était pas idiot. Sasuke saisit sa cravate et l'enroula autour de sa main afin de faire entrer Naruto dans son appartement. Puis il le plaqua contre le mur du hall et claqua la porte d'entrée.

-Teme, fit Naruto en secouant la tête, retrouvant une des nombreuses insultes de leur jeunesse.

Sasuke saisit possessivement sa nuque et fondit sur ses lèvres comme il rêvait de le faire depuis tant de temps. Et c'était intense. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, invitant l'autre jeune-homme à en faire autant afin qu'ils puissent partager un baiser plus profond et plus sensuel au cours duquel leur langues jouèrent entre elles.

Sasuke était électrisé et sentait le désir s'instiller dans ses veines. C'était bien meilleur qu'avec toutes ses autres conquêtes.

Quand le baiser pris fin, son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était cours et son érection naissante commençait à tendre son pantalon. Naruto avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui.

Ce dernier, les joues légèrement rougies et les lèvres humides et enflammées, le regardait, amusé.

-Tu n'es absolument pas saoul, fit-il d'un ton évident.

-Si, chuchota le brun à son oreille. Je suis ivre. Ivre de toi.

Il grignota tendrement son lobe puis son cou, savourant de sentir sous ses lèvres les palpitations affolées qui parcouraient la veine jugulaire de Naruto.

-Tu vas me rendre dingue Sasuke, grogna le blond d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Puis Sasuke sentit deux mains se poser sur ses fesses et le soulever. Il se laissa faire et enroula ses jambe autour de la taille du blond alors que ce dernier le portait et franchissait la porte du salon. Il se retrouva en un rien de temps, à cheval sur un Naruto assis sur son canapé, en train de se faire dévorer de baiser passionnés.

-ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai envie, murmura Naruto entre deux baisers.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant, dobe ?

-Tu ne sais donc pas à quel point c'est difficile de lire en toi Sasuke ? On ne sait jamais ce que tu penses.

Le brun claqua de la langue.

-Depuis quand prends-tu le temps de réfléchir toi qui fonce toujours tête baissée sans te soucier des dommages collatéraux ?

-Avec toi, c'est différent, confia-t-il en lui caressant le visage. Tu es ma faiblesse.

Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. A lui aussi Naruto était sa faiblesse.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, le blond se battit avec les boutons de sa chemise afin de dévoiler son buste pâle et imberbe.

-Magnifique, soupira-t-il en saisissant un mamelon érigé entre ses lèvres.

Il s'amusa à le suçoter puis à le grignoter, rendant Sasuke pantelant. Des papillons semblaient s'être nichés dans son bas-ventre et son sexe tendait douloureusement la toile de son boxer.

-Ah..Na...ruto, ahana-t-il.

-Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? Gémit le blond sans pour autant cesser la douce torture.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre alors que son autre mamelon se voyait à son tour agacer par la bouche du blond, envoyant des décharges électriques dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Il ne se savait pas si sensible à cet endroit. C'était délicieux. Ses lèvres laissèrent filtrer un léger gémissement de plaisir alors que ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux mèches blondes de son amant.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et blêmit. Attiré par le bruit, Itachi avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et regardait la scène d'un air très satisfait.

Sasuke fit la grimace et lui fit signe de la main de se retirer.

Pour toute réponse, Itachi leva un pouce vers le haut.

-Bien joué, petit-frère, articula-il silencieusement.

-Va-t-en ! Répondit sur le même ton Sasuke.

La situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas exhibitionniste, surtout pas devant son aîné.

Itachi ricana puis tourna les talons. Il récupéra sa sacoche et sa veste. Il irait passer la nuit à l'hôtel.

-Sasuke, tu débandes, signala un Naruto surpris qui ne savait rien de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser et faire taire ses suspicions.

-C'est parce-que moi aussi j'ai envie de te caresser, dit-il en tirant sur la chemise du blond.

Naruto obtempéra et retira alors le vêtement afin que le brun puisse se repaître de son buste puissant, doré comme le miel, légèrement parsemé de poil blond.

-Naruto, j'ai envie de te pénétrer, chuchota le brun à son oreille.

Le blond répondit par un léger gémissement.

-Oh bon sang, oui alors.

-Tu aimes te faire prendre ?

-J'aime les deux rôles. Mais me faire prendre par toi, j'en rêve.

Sasuke posa sa main sur le renflement qui déformait le pantalon du blond.

-T'es vraiment excité. J'adore ça, ronronna-t-il.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Demanda le blond.

Sasuke songea au lubrifiant et au chapelet de préservatifs que lui avait rapporté son frère quelques jours plus tôt. « On sait jamais », lui avait-il dit dans un petit sourire en le posant sur la table de chevet. « Mieux vaut être équipé, au cas où ».

Cela faisait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était abstinent que Sasuke n'y avait pas songé.

-Dans ma chambre, dit-il en se levant et en lui prenant la main.

Naruto le suivit tout en le tenant contre lui et en lui embrassant l'épaule et la nuque. Ses mains s'affairaient sur son pantalon afin d'en défaire les boutons.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Sasuke poussa Naruto en position assise sur le lit et sortit le lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu'il jeta près de lui.

-ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-il au blond en faisant glisser son propre pantalon et son boxer sur ses jambes glabres et bien dessinées.

-Que j'ai écarté les cuisses ? Au moins deux ans, lui apprit le blond en dévorant le corps de Sasuke du regard. Bon sang que tu es beau !

Sasuke lui lança un sourire narquois.

-Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

-Bâtard, fit le blond en le saisissant par les fesses pour le ramener vers lui.

Son visage était à la hauteur de l'épicentre du désir de Sasuke et le pénis de ce dernier défiait les lois de la gravité avec orgueil. Il tendit la langue et la fit glisser sur toute la longueur, goûtant la saveur du bel Uchiha. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse buccale. Puis, quand soudain Naruto le prit totalement en bouche, il poussa un grognement et enfonça ses doigts dans les épis blonds de son amant. Sa bouche était brûlante et sa langue s'enroulait autour de son gland, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tous les nerfs du beau brun. Cela faisait depuis tellement longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait cette faveur. Et tellement longtemps qu'il désirait Naruto.

Il se mit à onduler des hanches, pénétrant de plus en plus profondément dans la cavité moite de son compagnon. Ses bourses palpitaient à leur tour tant elles étaient tendues. Naruto les saisit et les fit rouler entre ses doigts tout en continuant de prodiguer la délicieuse fellation à Sasuke. Ce dernier acheva de perdre tout contrôle et bougea plus rapidement avant de s'immobiliser soudainement et de rejeter la tête en arrière en poussant un petit cri. Son ventre était en feu et ses jambes en coton alors que les décharges de plaisir parcourait chacune des fibres de son corps. Il avait joui comme jamais. Et dans la bouche de Naruto.

Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu gêné de s'être ainsi laisser aller. Mais quand il baissa les yeux vers le blond, ce dernier se contentait de s'essuyer la bouche en le regardant d'un air ravi.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu jouis, dit-il.

Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa, trouvant sa propre saveur sur la langue du blond. D'ordinaire il n'aimait pas ça. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était Naruto. Et c'était génial.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive vraiment, confia-t-il.

-Moi non plus, avoua Naruto.

Sasuke s'agenouilla devant lui et lentement, défit le pantalon de Naruto, lui intimant de relever les fesses afin de l'en extirper.

-Je vais bien te préparer, lui promit-il.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir rebander Uchiha, le taquina le blond.

Sasuke lui donna une petite tape sur le genoux.

-Tu mettrais en doute mon endurance ?

-Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents qu'un rien excite.

-Tu m'excites tellement, qu'avec toi je redeviens un adolescent.

Il prit la main du blond et la porta à son entre-jambe.

-Tu sens ?

-Mmmm...oui, j'adore, ronronna Naruto.

Sasuke le fit reculer sur le lit et le dépouilla de ses derniers vêtements. Enfin il vit le sexe tendu de son compagnon et un puissant désir monta de nouveau en lui. Naruto allait être sien ce soir !

Il lui écarta les cuisses et fit couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Naruto le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, une flamme d'impatience dansant dans ses prunelles.

Sasuke fit lentement tourner un de ses doigts autour de son ouverture, afin de la dilater, tout en caressant de son autre main le membre épais qui se dressait. Il vit le regard du blond s'embrumer légèrement alors que son souffle se faisait plus court. Il enfonça alors doucement un doigt en lui. Ce dernier se contracta légèrement sous la brûlure mais le plaisir reprit bien vite le dessus. Sasuke se pencha vers le sexe de son compagnon et suivit de la langue le sillon de la grosse veine qui parcourait la hampe. Il en profita pour enfoncer un deuxième doigt en lui et fut heureux d'entendre un long râle de plaisir accueillir son intrusion. Enfin, il prit totalement en bouche le membre vibrant et fit pénétrer un troisième doigt dans son corps. Un accroc dans la respiration de Naruto, lui apprit que la douleur avait pris le dessus. Il ne remua pas ses doigts et suça avec plus de ferveur son sexe, jusqu'à faire oublier au blond la brûlure dans son corps. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à faire aller et venir ses appendices et sentit Naruto se tendre sous ses assauts. Mais les gémissements de ce dernier lui apprirent que ce n'était pas de la douleur mais bien du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Soudain Naruto saisit le visage de Sasuke et le fit remonter jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Viens, maintenant, le supplia-t-il.

L'Uchiha sourit. Il écarta alors davantage les cuisses de son amant et se positionna entre elles, déchirant l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents avant de le dérouler sur son sexe de nouveau au garde à vous. Il l'enduisit rapidement de lubrifiant et se positionna à l'entrée du corps de Naruto. Avant de pousser lentement, observant les expressions sur le visage du blond afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui causait pas de douleur.

-Tu es tellement serré, gémit-il.

Naruto répondit par un léger ricanement. Sasuke se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il fit passer sa main entre leur deux corps afin de le masturber.

-Détends-toi. Si c'est trop inconfortable, on arrête.

-Surtout pas ! Fit le blond en le retenant contre lui. Je sens que le plaisir est en train de prendre le dessus. Continues Sasuke.

Sasuke obtempéra et continua à pousser jusqu'à être entré en lui jusqu'à la garde. Enfin, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un ! Après tout ce temps !

-Ah Naruto...

-Oui, c'est bon comme ça Sasuke. Bouge.

Le brun obéit à l'injonction et se mit à bouger des hanches. Quand il entendit les gémissements d'extase de son amant et qu'il vit son visage défait par la volupté, il sut qu'il pouvait se laisser aller et se mit à pousser de façon plus effrénée. Naruto se donnait à lui ! Il était tout à lui !

Il se redressa légèrement, saisit les chevilles du blond et les poussa davantage vers la tête du blond.

-Ah...Sasuke...c'est trop bon !

-Pour moi aussi, haleta le brun en enchaînant des coups de reins de façon totalement aléatoire.

La sueur coulait le long de son échine et son souffle était court.

-Sas'ke, je...je vais jouir...maintenant.

-Quand tu veux, lui assura le brun.

Naruto se cambra soudain légèrement et éjacula entre leur deux corps nus. Il crut mourir de plaisir et étouffa un léger sanglot de volupté. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de voir son blond dans cet état. Il poussa une dernière fois et à son tour, le rejoignit dans l'orgasme. Le meilleur de sa vie.

Quand ils revinrent à eux, Sasuke s'était effondré sur Naruto. Des petits frissons parcouraient toujours sa peau alors que des étincelles électriques s'agitaient encore dans ses membres.

-Whaou Sasuke ! C'était incroyable ! Murmura Naruto, encore assommé par le plaisir.

Sasuke était bien d'accord. Le sexe entre eux était intense et terriblement bon.

Il roula sur le côté, retira le préservatif puis tira le drap sur eux avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras et de plonger son nez dans sa nuque afin de se repaître de son odeur. Ils allaient se reposer un peu. Avant de recommencer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit matin les trouva tous les deux plongés dans un bain délicieusement chaud.

Sasuke était appuyé contre le torse de son amant et fermait les yeux en savourant l'instant présent et en l'écoutant.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait de suite le rapprochement entre toi et l'expert comptable gay que Karin agonisait d'injures et de déclarations amoureuses depuis quelques temps lors des dîners en famille. Et puis la dernière fois elle a cité ton nom en criant son amour. Alors j'ai compris que c'était toi, cet expert comptable gay qui la rendait folle.

Sasuke ricana.

-J'ai été incrédule quand j'ai appris ton orientation sexuelle. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que tu étais gay.

-ça ne se criait pas sur les toits. Surtout pas à notre époque et encore moins au lycée.

-C'est vrai. Moi-même je n'assumais pas ma bisexualité à ce moment-là. Et encore aujourd'hui j'ai tendance à éviter d'aborder le sujet si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Pourtant tu t'es affiché à Sippuden.

-Pour attirer ton attention. Voir si j'avais une chance de t'intéresser.

-Tu m'intéressais depuis le lycée.

-Je ne le savais pas. Je ne me suis jamais douté de rien.

-Sinon tu aurais accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Naruto fit une petite moue.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne m'acceptais pas à cette époque. Quand j'ai réalisé en terminale que tu me plaisais et que j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour toi, je me suis senti très mal. Et j'ai préféré sortir avec la première fille venue pour me convaincre que j'étais complètement hétéro et que tu ne m'attirais pas.

-ça a marché ?

-Super efficace, fit-il d'un ton ironique. J'ai été obligé de t'éviter et de me mettre à travailler pour ne plus penser à toi.

-Bien fait, rétorqua Sasuke. Moi je rêvais d'étrangler Hinata et de te foutre une raclée avant de t'entraîner au fond d'un couloir pour t'initier.

Naruto rit tout en picorant son cou de petits baisers.

-On a été idiots. Mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Personnellement j'aurai été trop jeune à l'époque pour assumer et savourer notre relation. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je ne veux pas et surtout ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est toi.

-T'as intérêt dobe, dit Sasuke, très satisfait.

Il était heureux. Ses sentiments étaient bien réciproques. Et Naruto était bien venu à Shippuden pour le conquérir. Enfin après plus de dix ans, il avait l'homme qu'il voulait à ses côtés.

Dans son cou, Naruto ricana.

-Hnn ? Fit le brun.

-J'imagine la tête de nos parents quand on les rassemblera pour un dîner pour leur annoncer notre relation.

Sasuke fit un micro-sourire. C'était sûr, ça allait changer des convocations autour du bureau du proviseur. Leurs parents auraient besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _5 ans plus tard..._

Fugaku Uchiha regardait d'un air compassé le monde qui s'était rassemblé sur le parvis de la mairie et acclamait les mariés.

Mon Dieu le monde tournait mal ! Il était très heureux que son fils ait trouvé le bonheur mais quand même, un mariage gay ! Où allait-on ? Non seulement il avait un fils homosexuel qui s'assumait totalement mais en plus son aîné avait divorcé et s'en portait très bien. Les traditions se perdaient et le monde se délitait peu à peu. La patriarche, bougon, croisa les bras sur le buste en regardant d'un oeil son fils vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise rouge embrasser son époux (arg! Quelle horreur!) Naruto ayant revêtu un costume blanc sur une chemise bleue. Une parfaite mariée, songea ironiquement Fugaku, vêtue de blanc (mais il n'était plus vierge pourtant) portant quelque chose de bleu, sans doute aussi quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de neuf comme le voulait la tradition. Avait-il une jarretière ?

Ce n'était pas que Fugaku n'aimait pas Naruto, bien au contraire, même s'il avait cru s'étouffer quand Sasuke l'avait présenté comme son compagnon. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que deux personnes de même sexe se marient. Même si l'une des personnes en question était son fils. Cela froissait ses principes puritains. Le pacse c'était bien suffisant.

Il poussa un soupir et regarda Mikoto et Kushina qui souriaient avec ravissement à leurs deux fils. Le coeur d'une mère se réjouissait toujours du bonheur de ses enfants. Plus loin, Kurama était en grande conversation avec Itachi et Minato. Le père de Naruto avait eu du mal dans les premiers temps à accepter que son fils n'irait définitivement pas avec une fille. Puis il avait accepté les choses car le bonheur de Naruto passait avant tout. C'était ça le problème quand on avait un enfant bi, on espèrait toujours que tôt ou tard, il retrouverait le chemin dit droit que la majorité des gens empruntait. Fugaku de son côté n'avait pas eu trop d'espoir à décevoir, Sasuke lui ayant annoncé tout de go que non, il n'irait jamais avec une femme et qu'il devrait s'en accommoder. Fugaku avait dû faire avec. Il n'avait pas bondi de joie mais Sasuke était son fils. Il n'allait pas le renier pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi et qui faisait parti de lui. Il avait peut-être l'air dur et sévère mais il savait se montrer compréhensif. Et surtout, il adorait ses enfants. Même s'il ne le disait jamais.

Minato donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils pour le féliciter et leva son pouce vers le haut à l'attention de Sasuke. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire. Près d'eux, Sakura et Karin s'extasiaient sur les alliances ornant les doigts des deux époux.

Fugaku secoua la tête et fit quelques pas afin de s'éloigner de la foule. Il n'aimait pas les grandes réceptions. Et la journée était loin d'être finie.

Soudain, une petite main s'accrocha au bas de son pantalon et quand il baissa les yeux, il tomba dans deux perles céruléennes. Une petite fille de trois ans tendait les bras vers lui afin qu'il la porte. Elle avait les yeux bleus de Naruto et son sourire. Mais elle avait le cheveux noir et la peau claire de Sasuke.

-Mina ? Que veux-tu?

-Papy, tu me fais un câlin ? Demanda l'enfant en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Fugaku ne put s'empêcher de retourner le sourire à la petite-fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sasuke et Naruto de se marier officiellement. Il fallait faire ça pour le bien de la petite. Grâce au progrès de la science et à l'ouverture d'esprit des gens, les personnes de même sexe pouvaient à présent avoir des enfants. Les médecins pouvaient faire fusionner deux gamètes mâles ou deux gamètes femelles et ainsi, créer la vie. Une mère porteuse avait accepté de porter l'enfant de Naruto et Sasuke. Et neuf mois plus tard, le miracle avait eu lieu. Mina était née. Alors oui, il y avait toujours des gens pour protester, dirent que ce n'était pas naturel et déontologique. Fugaku lui-même avait fait parti de ces gens-là. Mais ça, c'était avant que Mina n'entre dans sa vie et ne bouleverse toutes ses idées reçues.

-Allez viens ma chérie, allons retrouver tes papas, fit le papy en embrassant la joue de sa petite-fille.

L'enfant éclata de rire et fit un petit signe de la main à ses deux papas qui s'avançaient vers eux, les mains entrelacées.

Le monde avait bien changé mais finalement, songea Fugaku, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

 _Le paragraphe sur le mariage de Naruto et Sasuke et l'arrivée de leur enfant est peut-être en trop mais c'est un caprice de ma part, j'avais envie de les imaginer avec une fille._

 _En tout cas je suis très contente d'avoir fini cette fiction et j'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu._

 _Sur ce, je vais essayer de me remettre à l'écriture de l'autre fiction que j'ai en cours et pour laquelle j'ai également tout perdu. Et oui, pour une fois que je n'avais rien enregistré sur DDE concernant ces deux fictions, il a fallu que je me fasse voler mon ordi. Quand on n'a pas de chance, c'est jusqu'au bout. Mais c'est bon, je devrai arriver à m'y remettre assez vite._

 _Alors à bientôt et surfez bien sur le fandom de Naruto._


End file.
